Le Prince des Enfers
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, Hermione tue Drago. Mais celui-ci, devenu un démon, est bien décidé à prendre sa revanche de la plus cruelle et délicieuse des manières...Lemon.


La guerre était finie. Enfin.

La guerre était finie. Harry Potter avait gagné.

La guerre était finie. Hermione Granger n'était pas heureuse.

Alors que le jour s'était levé sur Poudlard, que les survivants partisans de la victoire pleuraient leurs morts et fêtaient les vivants tout à la fois, alors que les Mangemorts encore en vie étaient transportés à Azkaban en attente des procès, Hermione échappa à l'emprise de ses amis ivres de joie et de peine pour s'éloigner. Elle avait laissé Harry se rendre à la tour des Gryffondors pour se reposer, et Ron retourna près des siens pour veiller sur Fred.

Elle marcha rapidement dans la lumière qui éclairait la Grande Salle, essuyant les félicitations de toutes parts, repoussant sans douceur les mains qui cherchaient à l'étreindre, à toucher la célèbre amie de l'Élu, celle qui l'avait aidé on-ne-sait-trop-comment à vaincre, qui l'avait accompagné à chaque instant de sa cavale, celle dont la tête était mise à prix pour une somme astronomique quelques heures plus tôt. Elle vit Ginny serrée entre les bras protecteurs de son père, Neville et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor entouré de filles admiratives, elle aperçut Luna qui mangeait sans y penser un sandwich, elle vit McGonagall et Slughorn parler avec empressement, visiblement soulagés, elle vit les membres de l'AD être couverts d'honneurs.

Elle vit Lucius Malefoy, serrant étroitement contre lui son épouse Narcissa qui semblait vider son corps de ses larmes. Le cœur de Hermione se serra violemment. Il manquait quelqu'un à ce charmant tableau de famille.

_Drago_.

C'était sans aucun doute sa mort que pleurait Narcissa Malefoy en étouffant des cris déchirants dans l'épaule de son mari qui était lui-même hagard. Toute la prestance hautaine des Malefoy était morte avec leur unique enfant, leur fils et héritier. Drago.

Et tout cela à cause d'elle.

Hermione sentit les larmes obscurcir sa vue et s'enfuit dehors, cherchant le baume apaisant du soleil contre son remords.

Et elle se souvint.

_FLASH BACK_

Lorsque Voldemort comprit que les résistants se battraient jusqu'au bout, quitte à se sacrifier pour leurs idéaux avec autant de courage que leur idole apparemment décédée, il entra dans une fureur noire et les combats reprirent.

Alors Hermione s'avança et engagea le combat contre un Mangemort qui ne tarda pas à tomber pétrifié au sol.

Son petit parcours dura un moment et elle se rendit alors compte que tous les combattants s'étaient repliés dans le hall de l'école, poursuivant la bataille dans Poudlard même. Elle entendit néanmoins des bruits venant de dehors et une femme pousser un cri terrible, suivi d'un éclat de rire sadique. Elle se trouvait près de la porte, alors, et courut dehors pour voir quelques trop rares partisans succomber un à un sous les attaques d'ennemis trop nombreux.

Elle voulut s'élancer pour assister un jeune garçon qui à lui seul fatiguait aisément sous les efforts conjugués de deux hommes, mais soudain, une main lui saisit les cheveux et elle se sentit brusquement pousser à terre. Apeurée, elle se retourna pour voir deux yeux acier surmontés d'une chevelure blonde, presque blanche, et accompagnés d'un sourire moqueur.

-Salut, Granger, lança Drago Malefoy.

Ah, s'ils savaient à ce moment-là que Narcissa avait trahi Voldemort ! Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était au courant...

-Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix d'où suintait le mépris. Toujours le bon petit toutou de Voldemort, hein ?

_-La ferme_, Granger, siffla-t-il doucement.

Il se baissa à sa hauteur, s'accroupissant à ses côtés, et plongea une main aux doigts fins et pâles dans sa chevelure brune pour lui tirer violemment la tête en arrière, libérant ainsi l'accès à son cou sur lequel il fit glisser sa baguette, se délectant visiblement de la situation.

-Qui aurait cru, dit-il pensivement, qu'un jour, j'aurais le grand honneur de libérer le monde de cette garce de Granger...

_-Monstre_, cracha-t-elle.

-A ton service, ricana-t-il avec dédain. Tu vas _crever_, Sang-de-Bourbe...

-Harry t'a sauvé la vie, dans la Salle sur Demande, plaida-t-elle en tentant de gagner de précieuses secondes.

Il éclata d'un rire froid.

-Et alors ? Tu n'es pas Potter à ce que je sache ? Et pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais témoigner de la reconnaissance envers lui ? Tu es bien innocente, ma parole. Ceux qui te disent intelligente n'ont décidément pas les yeux en face des trous.

-Va te faire foutre, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il plongea ses yeux métalliques dans les orbes brunes de la fière jeune fille.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire tant la maligne, Granger...tu vas mourir, ton copain Potter aussi, et tes chers Weasley de même.

Il la lâcha et se leva, reculant sans la quitter du regard de quelques pas avant d'esquisser un sourire sincère mais horripilant : ce sourire démontrait tout le plaisir qu'il allait prendre à la tuer.

-Un dernier souhait, _ma chère_... ?

-Je ne te pensais pas comme cela, dit-elle avec amertume.

Le sourire de Malefoy devint goguenard et il leva sa baguette.

-Avada...

-Avada Kedavra !

Le sourire se figea sur le visage du blond jusqu'à esquisser une moue presque perplexe, comme en intense réflexion sur la situation, et il s'écroula doucement sous ses yeux. Mort.

Hermione ne sut jamais quel réflexe l'avait poussée à saisir sa baguette qui avait roulé à quelques pas. Ni de la pointer sur lui. Ni de prononcer, pour la première et la dernière fois de sa vie, avec conviction, le maléfice suprême. Elle ne se souvenait pas non plus des minutes qui suivirent, en état de choc. Elle savait juste que quand elle avait émergé de sa léthargie, elle était de nouveau à l'intérieur du château, et qu'à son tour, le corps de Voldemort tombait sous l'effet combiné de sa baguette et de celle de Harry.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Hermione secoua ses boucles brunes et frissonna dans la brise matinale. Malefoy avait voulu la tuer, elle l'avait tué à la place, sur un champ de bataille où ils n'étaient plus étudiants mais ennemis, point. Rien ne servait de revenir là-dessus.

.

Une année était passée depuis la Grande Bataille et Hermione rentra chez elle, amorphe. Elle avait passé les derniers mois chez les Weasley avec Harry, se reposant et pleurant ses propres morts. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Crivey...elle avait été heureuse de revoir malgré tout leurs amis, et d'avoir du soutien dans ces moments pénibles, mais les enterrements passés, elle aspirait à plus de calme.

Elle avait décidé d'attendre encore un peu avant de retourner chercher ses parents en Australie, le temps que tout se tasse, le temps de se retrouver et de profiter de la paix tant désirée. Elle savait aussi qu'elle penserait à Malefoy, et que cela l'empêcherait de dormir, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de solitude.

Elle avait décidé de réintégrer la maison familiale et, en poussant la porte d'entrée, fut frappée par deux choses.

D'abord, le vide. La maison de son enfance, sans ses parents, sans les meubles, lui semblait vide.

Ensuite, le sentiment qu'un entité dangereux se trouvait près d'elle balaya tout le reste de son esprit et, n'écoutant que son instinct, elle dégaina sa baguette et avança prudemment.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Évidemment, seul le silence lui répondit. Elle fit le tour de la maison, puis, rassurée, et se disant qu'un an de cavale et de guerre la rendait paranoïaque, entreprit de sortir de son sac en perles divers meubles qu'elle entreprit de rendre à leur taille normale. Peu désireuse de parcourir seule la demeure en ces temps troubles, elle installa tout au salon et s'écroula sur le lit, sur le ventre et tête entre les bras. Elle soupira fortement et se relaxa.

Deux minutes plus tard, alors que, lasse, elle se préparait à sombrer dans le sommeil, elle aurait juré sentir quelque chose frôler son dos. Comme une main, lascive et suggestive. Elle fit aussitôt un bond, sortant du même coup sa baguette de son pantalon et observa les lieux, yeux écarquillés de frayeur et pouls battant rapidement. Peu à peu, elle se calma, mais sans lâcher pour autant son arme, se redressa, toute envie de dormir définitivement envolée.

Puis elle se leva péniblement et alla se faire un thé. Elle remplit la théière, la posa sur la plaque et entreprit d'allumer le gaz puis le feu, qui éclata avec tant de force que la théière sauta et elle-même se plaqua au sol pour éviter le jet de flammes meurtrières qui sous le coup de la petite explosion tentaient de l'atteindre. La joue collée contre le carreau gelé, elle fit une réflexion terrifiante.

Les flammes n'avaient pas jailli vers le haut mais bel et bien_ vers elle. _Comme soufflées par une bourrasque puissante et inexistante. Elle s'assit et colla son dos contre le mur en frissonnant, considérant d'un œil horrifié la cuisinière à présent sage et la théière brûlée. Après plusieurs heures de ce traitement, alors que la nuit tombait, elle décida finalement qu'elle avait dû faire une bêtise en installant la bouteille de gaz et se détendit, priant Merlin et tous ses mages pour que plus rien d'étrange ne lui arrive ce soir.

Merlin ne l'entendit pas.

.

Hermione parvint à rallumer le feu sans déclencher de lance-flammes, ce qui la conforta dans son idée, se fit du thé et un sandwich, mangea silencieusement en lisant L'Histoire de Poudlard et alla finalement au lit, épuisée. Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit.

Tic, tic, tic.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, parcourue par un frisson de terreur.

Tic, tic, tic.

Mais quel était ce bruit ?

Tic, tic, tic.

Saisissant sa baguette à l'en casser, pâle, elle lança un «_ Lumos_ » informulé et ce qu'elle vit la fit hurler.

Tic, tic, tic.

Un couteau de boucher était en plein milieu de la pièce, et sa lame venait taper doucement le carrelage avec une effrayante régularité. L'objet était droit, vertical, pointé vers le sol, comme si quelqu'un le tenait et s'amusait à le laisser tomber sur la pointe pour tromper l'ennui. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. Peut-être se cachait-on sous une cape d'invisibilité ou autre trompe-l'œil ?

Tic, tic, tic.

Le rythme augmenta doucement, et la jeune fille crut se pâmer de frayeur. Elle lança un timide «_ Hominium Revelio _» qui la laissa encore plus apeurée au vu du résultat.

Tic, tic, tic...

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

Tic, tic, TIC !

Soudain, le couteau se leva à hauteur d'homme, et vint brutalement se planter dans le mur à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle savait pourtant que son mystérieux et apparemment inexistant agresseur l'avait fait exprès pour l'effrayer, le but n'étant sans doute pas de la tuer. Ou du moins pas de suite. Elle recula, horrifiée, et cria, n'en pouvant plus et pointant son arme inutilement à divers endroits :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Un ricanement sarcastique et sadique vint emplir la pièce, comme un lointain écho dont elle avait conscience, mais si elle connaissait cette voix, elle ne savait plus à qui elle appartenait. Elle gémit doucement et se recroquevilla, en larmes. Elle attendit longtemps, mais rien de plus ne vint, sinon l'aube et la fausse illusion d'une sécurité temporaire. Épuisée, elle s'endormit enfin.

.

Hermione avait l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, et se rendit compte avec une pointe d'horreur que déjà, le soleil se couchait. Elle sortit de sous sa couette et alla à la salle de bains pour se laver. Elle fit couler l'eau brûlante dans le bassin, méfiante, puis se déshabilla entièrement et plongea dans l'eau pour se détendre. Elle posa la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et, lasse, ferma les yeux.

Cela ne mit pas dix secondes à arriver.

Elle sentit clairement une main l'enserrer à la gorge, et hoqueta sous le coup de la surprise en ouvrant les yeux, évidemment, elle ne vit personne. Mais la main invisible l'étranglait toujours lentement et elle y agrippa ses doigts pour lui faire lâcher prise. Seulement voilà, si elle sentait bien le contact sur sa peau à elle, il lui était _impossible_ de toucher l'autre. Une poigne de fer s'abattit ensuite sur sa tête, la poussant sous l'eau pour l'y noyer, sans cesser de l'étrangler.

Elle se débattit au mieux, mais fatigua vite : à quoi bon se battre contre le vent ? Et alors qu'elle sentit ses yeux s'alourdir et ses poumons commencer à drainer l'eau de la baignoire, la main tenant sa gorge la lâcha et la main tenant sa tête s'enroula dans ses cheveux pour la remonter brutalement à la surface. Elle voyait des points noirs obscurcir sa vision, et avant de s'évanouir, entendit à nouveau le rire moqueur de l'étrange agresseur.

.

Hermione revint à elle doucement et claqua aussitôt des dents l'eau du bain était gelée. Pas étonnant qu'elle se sente si faible, surtout si elle s'endormait dans de l'eau glacée maintenant ! Elle se leva doucement et s'enroula dans une serviette avant d'aller se poster devant le miroir de la salle de bains pour se laver les dents.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément alors qu'elle avisait les bleus en forme de doigts sur sa gorge, et tout lui revint. Alors qu'elle réagissait enfin, elle entendit à nouveau le ricanement de l'entité maléfique, cette fois-ci très clair contre son oreille. Elle pouvait même sentir son souffle sur sa nuque et se raidit. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait se battre et hésitait entre fuir et s'attirer ses foudres, ou rester et...et quoi, au juste ? Elle sentit nettement la caresse légère de doigts froids sur sa joue. Dans le miroir, personne, alors que _ça _devait se trouver juste derrière, presque collé à elle...elle parvint à murmurer :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Un nouveau ricanement. Apparemment, _la chose_ s'amusait bien. Mais cette fois-ci, elle faillit tomber de surprise car il lui répondit d'une voix suintant de sarcasme :

-Ton pire cauchemar, _princesse_...

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette voix...son pire cauchemar...

Soudain elle releva si vite la tête que son cou craqua en protestation et se fixa dans le miroir, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Non. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Il avait senti son changement de comportement et, comprenant que la lumière se faisait, rit à nouveau.

-Tu as compris, Granger ?

-Impossible, souffla-t-elle. Tu es _mort_...

-Oui, je sais, tu t'en est d'ailleurs très bien chargé toi-même...

Soudain, n'obéissant plus qu'à la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre, elle bondit brusquement hors de la salle de bains, dans le couloir, toujours vêtue d'une simple serviette. Elle l'entendit éclater ouvertement de rire alors qu'elle fonça vers la porte d'entrée qui se verrouilla brutalement. Elle sortit sa baguette mais aucune formule ne permettait de la déverrouiller, de la faire sauter, les murs autour non plus.

Elle se jeta dans le salon alors que le rire moqueur résonnait à présent dans toute la maison et s'aperçut que ses fenêtres avaient subi le même sort. Elle gémit tout bas et regarda le plafond, mais estima trop dangereuse son idée...mais bon, après, elle était enfermée ici avec quelqu'un supposé être mort, et qui jouait d'elle avant sans doute de la tuer, alors...sa baguette lui sauta soudain des doigts et elle resserra nerveusement sa serviette autour d'elle avant de se retourner lentement.

Drago Malefoy, soudain visible, s'avançait doucement vers elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres mais le regard glacial malgré l'aura brûlante qui semblait émaner de lui par vagues. Il était déjà impressionnant de son vivant. La mort le rendait encore plus...beau, grand, fort, maléfique, dangereux, effrayant. Elle sut alors que Drago Malefoy n'avait rien, rien du tout du lâche qu'elle avait toujours estimé. Sans doute s'était-il fait à l'ombre de son vivant pour mieux se tailler une place de choix après.

Le blond fit tournoyer lentement la baguette de sa victime entre ses doigts, tout en s'avançant un pas après l'autre avec une lenteur sournoise et terrifiante il se délectait visiblement de l'effet qu'il faisait à Hermione. Elle semblait prête à mourir de peur. Apparemment, il lui vouait une rancune tenace de l'avoir tué. Et elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois-ci.

Il s'arrêta tout près d'elle, si près qu'ils se frôlaient. Elle se sentait consumer par la chaleur diabolique que son corps dégageait. Elle brûlait de douleur. Il leva la baguette à hauteur d'yeux et soudain, elle ne fut plus que cendres entre ses doigts pâles. Elle le dévisageait, fascinée et effrayée à la fois, et il murmura doucement :

-De toutes façons, là où je vais t'emmener, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Elle cligna des yeux, sans comprendre. Son sourire à lui s'agrandit.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu m'atteindre avec.

Elle était visiblement stupéfaite alors qu'il continuait :

-Après tout, ne suis-je pas déjà mort ?

Il rit.

-Toi qui sais tout, susurra-t-il en se penchant jusqu'à frôler son oreille droite de ses lèvres, sais-tu ce qu'est un _démon_, Granger ?

Elle blêmit en saisissant toute l'ampleur de la situation.

-Alors je vais t'annoncer une nouvelle, Granger. Je vais te tuer. Et je vais t'emmener avec moi. Je vais veiller à ce que tu ne rejoignes pas le Paradis, ni l'Entre-Deux même. Et une fois aux Enfers, tu ne pourras plus réchapper à ton nouvel état...

Il eut un sourire diaboliquement charmeur.

-Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Sainte-Nitouche de premier ordre, devenir une démone après sa mort...je t'avoue que l'idée me plaît assez. Toi qui as toujours combattu les forces du Mal, tu vas les _servir_...

Il éclata de rire en avisant sa mine horrifiée.

-Et en outre, je vais t'attacher à mon propre service, pour garder un œil sur toi...et tu obéiras à toutes mes demandes ou exigences. Vois-tu Granger, j'ai la rancune tenace...tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser te tuer à Poudlard.

-Malefoy...tu...tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'était toi ou moi, je ne t'aurais pas poursuivie, moi, si tu m'avais tué...

-Ah oui, ma démone, mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui offrit un sourire suave, tout en sucre, et qui la révulsa profondément. Puis, il chuchota tout bas :

-Prépare-toi à mourir, Granger..._un dernier souhait, ma chère_...se parodia-t-il.

-Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie...

Elle était en larmes mais il éclata de rire.

-Demande irrecevable.

Et alors qu'elle allait répondre, il fit apparaître une fourche enflammée, et la lui passa à travers le corps. Elle hoqueta sous la douleur, brûlante et puissante, puis se laissa doucement tomber au sol alors que ses yeux de vivante croisaient pour la dernière fois ceux de son assassin.

.

Une impression de _néant_, de _vide_, puis elle se sentit aspirer vers le haut, en un tourbillon de couleurs, de sons, de tout, mais si elle ne gardait pas sa lucidité dans ce voyage final, elle ne se sentait pas mal pour autant. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus qu'une _âme_, quittant son enveloppe charnelle et se rendant vers le dernier lieu qu'elle connaîtrait...puis, une autre sensation, comme si on essayait de la dévier de son chemin, que l'on combattait son ascension elle ne parvenait plus à penser, à raisonner, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle _devait_ arriver en haut, sinon, _tout serait perdu_...quoi, elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus, mais la sensation de danger était imminente.

Peu à peu, l'ascension ralentit, et elle se sentit tirer sur le côté deux bras semblaient enlacer sa taille par-derrière, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser faire...elle ne parvint cependant pas à se débattre. Elle ne put résister, les bras accentuaient leur pression, et elle se sentit totalement plaquée contre un torse alors, tout s'arrêta, et elle vit un néant gris l'entourer...elle put voir, brièvement, voler vers elle trois personnes aux visages tordus de fureur, vêtus de tuniques blanches et nantis d'immenses ailes de plumes également immaculées, leurs têtes enserrées d'auréoles...les deux hommes et la jeune femme semblaient fous de rage, et elle sentit que ce n'était pas contre elle mais contre celui qui empêchait son ascension finale...ils portaient de longs bâtons pâles surmontés d'un éclat de cristal qui semblaient menaçants, mais pas pour elle.

La créature qui la tenait tout contre elle ricana d'un air mauvais et plongea vers le bas, l'enserrant toujours plus fort, alors qu'un voyage semblable à son ascension commençait, mais dans l'autre sens. Elle entendit les cris de fureur des trois anges, mais son ravisseur ne la lâcha pas, et accéléra même. Puis, elle se sentit heurter violemment une surface dure, mais sans avoir mal, et découvrit les ténèbres. Les anges avaient dû s'arrêter au-dessus, tout comme son agresseur ne devait pas pouvoir pénétrer dans leur royaume le gris dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés devait être l'Entre-Deux.

Finalement, le ravisseur ralentit et ils se posèrent doucement et sur les pieds sur une surface rêche. Les bras ne la lâchèrent pas et elle reprit un peu ses esprits, jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse pivoter vers lui d'un mouvement brusque. Devant son air hagard, il lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Elle put se rendre compte, en posant une main sur sa poitrine pour se stabiliser, qu'elle pouvait le toucher à présent. Et elle n'avait plus mal. Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille d'une voix visiblement ravie :

-Bienvenue dans mon royaume, Granger.

Elle le regarda dans le blanc des yeux et, levant lentement une main, le gifla.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que le silence se fit brutalement autour d'eux que Hermione put se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte d'immense caverne souterraine, et une rivière de lave coulait à leurs pieds non loin pour se jeter dans un lac. Des couloirs souterrains partaient en serpentant dans la pierre. Si les Enfers devaient être un village, alors voici assurément la place de la mairie. C'était gigantesque et des milliers de démons, sous forme humaine ou animale, y menaient leurs petites affaires. Parlant, marchant, se baignant dans la rivière en fusion, marchandant...

Drago la fixa dans les yeux et lui prit le menton pour lui murmurer d'une voix presque douce mais qui résonna jusqu'à la paroi de la caverne dans le silence effaré et soudain :

-La prochaine fois que tu fais ça Granger, je te jure que toute ta famille et tes amis y passent comme toi, mais eux en plus, je livrerai leurs âmes au Gardien, et ce sous tes yeux.

A en sentir la gêne soudaine autour d'eux, la mystérieuse sentence devait être terrible et elle frissonna un peu. Ce qui sembla le contenter, bien qu'il ne soit pas dupe de son ignorance : elle avait saisi la gravité de la menace.

-Bonne fille, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule entende.

Elle frémit d'indignation et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il se détournait déjà d'elle en fronçant les sourcils pour lancer d'une voix forte au public de cette scène :

-Reprenez vos activités, avant que vous-mêmes n'y finissiez, au Gardien !

La menace semblait efficace puisque chacun se hâta d'obéir. Drago enroula son bras autour de la taille de Hermione et la ramena contre lui, avant de l'entraîner vers un des nombreux couloirs. Avant de s'y enfoncer, la jeune femme sentit un regard lourd sur elle, et en jetant un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vit qu'une personne n'avait pas obéi à Drago : une jeune femme, belle comme le jour, blonde et la fixant avec une haine si visible qu'elle en frissonna malgré elle.

.

Drago la mena jusqu'à une arcade de pierre au bout du long couloir et frôla paresseusement de ses doigts la paroi, qui s'écarta aussitôt pour révéler une caverne presque aussi grande que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il y avait cependant beaucoup moins de monde. Quelques gardes patrouillaient, fourches en l'air, d'un air féroce dans une immense piscine de lave incandescente, plusieurs belles jeunes femmes jouaient en se chamaillant, nues plusieurs hommes et femmes discutaient, allongés sur de longs divans rouges, et un couple faisait même l'amour sans que cela semble gêner qui que ce soit, mais après tout, les Enfers cumulent les péchés, dont la luxure. Deux femmes s'amusaient à titiller un tigre en cage furieux dont les rugissements se percutaient contre les murs de pierre, et riaient aux éclats.

Enfin, sur un trône en or recouvert de peaux soyeuses au bout de la caverne, un homme était assis, ses longs cheveux blonds joliment arrangés sous une couronne d'or massif sertie de rubis, le corps recouvert d'une tunique noire, et lisait en pinçant les lèvres un long parchemin alors qu'une jeune fille en adoration lui massait les pieds. Hermione fut un peu étonnée de voir toutes les personnes de la pièce se courber devant leur passage. Qui était donc Malefoy dans la hiérarchie des Enfers ? Il ne lui tardait guère de le savoir.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent aux pieds du trône et Drago, sans lâcher la taille de sa captive, mit un genou en terre, la forçant à faire de même. L'homme à la couronne leva deux yeux noirs d'ire pour voir qui osait le déranger, puis voyant Drago, son regard s'éclaira nettement. Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt, un homme accourut en ployant l'échine pour le délester de son parchemin. D'un regard, il congédia la jeune fille à ses pieds, se leva, vint prendre Drago par les épaules et le leva avec empressement avant de le serrer formellement contre lui. Hermione n'osa bouger de sa position.

-Drago, mon fils, s'exclama l'homme blond.

Hermione crut s'étrangler, ce que les deux personnes à ses côtés semblèrent remarquer puisque Drago ricana et que l'homme en face de lui porta sur elle un regard presque bienveillant.

Je vois que tu as réussi ce que tu voulais faire, nota l'homme. Je n'en doutais pas.

Il vint se placer devant Hermione et lui prit les mains avec douceur pour l'aider à se relever à son tour avant de promener un regard appréciateur sur sa personne. Il se tourna joyeusement vers son « fils » et lança,

-Tu es comme moi, et comme tous les hommes de ta famille : tu as toujours su apprécier les belles femmes !

-Je sais, remarqua Drago avec un rictus.

A son tour, il insista lourdement des yeux sur le corps de sa victime. C'est là que Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Totalement nue. Percevant sa gêne, son bourreau ricana une fois de plus.

-Je suis Lucifer, le Maître des Enfers, déclara enfin l'homme. Et Drago, comme son père Lucius, comme son grand-père Abraxas et tous ceux avant lui, sont mes descendants directs.

Ah. Le « mon fils » s'expliquait mieux, ainsi que la haute place que Malefoy semblait occuper dans les Enfers. Il était de la famille régnante.

-Puis-je, demanda soudain Drago en parvenant enfin à détacher ses yeux de ceux, furieux, de Hermione.

-Fais d'elle ce que tu désires, confirma Lucifer. Elle t'appartient désormais.

Drago hocha doucement la tête.

-Merci, Maître.

-Tu peux te retirer, dit Lucifer en retournant s'asseoir.

Drago se courba lentement, posant en même temps une main ferme sur la nuque de Hermione pour l'obliger à en faire autant. Puis, il s'éloigna en l'entraînant derrière lui. Ils sortirent sous les regards curieux ou respectueux de l'assistance, et Drago traversa encore une centaine de mètres de couloir en sens inverse, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau devant un pan de mur un peu reculé et d'y apposer sa main. Une nouvelle caverne, toute aussi grande et Hermione devina aisément les appartements privés de son tortionnaire.

La tirant par la main, il la fit entrer et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, deux jeunes filles accoururent. Celles-ci, néanmoins, portaient au lieu de tuniques noires, des robes courtes, allaient pieds nus, et un tatouage en forme de dragon était apposé sur le dos de leur main droite. Hermione devina avec pitié des esclaves, et le tatouage devait être la preuve de leur appartenance à Drago. Elles baissaient d'ailleurs la tête avec soumission.

-Allez chercher des vêtements de démone, ordonna-t-il. Hermione va désormais faire partie de ma suite privée. Vous vous devez de la traiter aussi bien que moi elle est mon invitée spéciale.

Elles hochèrent la tête en silence et, quelques secondes plus tard, revenaient avec une longue tunique noire et des spartiates de cuir noires également. Elles s'empressèrent de la vêtir, puis s'éloignèrent sur un geste négligé de leur propriétaire qui se tourna vers elle :

-Le noir te va mieux que le blanc ou le gris, susurra-t-il doucereusement.

-Va te faire voir, dit Hermione pour la première fois.

Il eut un rictus amusé.

-Je te place dans ma suite privée. C'est un immense honneur. Tâche d'en être digne.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je suis ton _Maître_. Les seuls ordres que tu as à recevoir sont les miens, ou ceux de Lucifer, ou des autres membres de ma famille mais n'oublie jamais : je suis au-dessus de _tout,_ sauf Lucifer. J'aurais pu faire de toi une esclave, ou même une fille de joie. Alors, sache que je t'honore.

-Pourquoi ? Tu me hais. Par ailleurs, c'est réciproque.

-C'est sans doute pour cela que te voir jouer les esclaves ou les putes ne me comblerait même pas assez. Non, je te veux démone à part entière, un membre noble de notre société. Je veux te donner des missions que tu seras _obligée_ d'accomplir sans quoi tu subiras le pire, et tes amis de même...je veux te voir te détester encore plus que tu me détestes, te honnir, te sentir salie par le mal que tu causes et ce que je te fais faire...

Il eut un rictus proprement _démoniaque_ et enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre lui.

-Je veux, continua-t-il à son oreille, que tu me _supplies_, Granger...que tu cèdes à ton horreur, que tu te mettes à genoux devant moi pour me prier de te faire arrêter ce que tu fais...mais n'oublie pas, Granger, pas de faux pas...sinon...le Gardien t'attend...

-Tu peux aller te faire foutre, Malefoy, explosa-t-elle. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à te supplier de quoi que ce soit.

-Alors, tu accompliras tes gestes par passion...tu finiras par devenir une vraie petite démone, jusque dans tes pensées les plus secrètes, et chaque jour, je verrais avec jubilation le résultat de mes actes...dans tous les cas, c'est moi qui suis gagnant. Mais ne m'insulte plus jamais, et ne t'amuse même plus à songer à me toucher comme tu m'as giflé tantôt.

-Qui est ce fameux Gardien ?

Il eut une moue amusée et sembla se concentrer une fraction de secondes, avant de déployer dans son dos d'immenses ailes noires. Il la serra encore plus à lui, et en une seconde, ils décollèrent, traversant le plafond de pierre comme s'il eut été de fumée. Elle lâcha un petit cri, couchée sous lui, et il rit doucement, la regardant sarcastiquement :

-Vertiges, Granger ?

-Être dans tes bras, oui, grommela-t-elle.

Il ricana d'un air mauvais.

-Tu veux que je te lâche, peut-être ?

C'était un coup de bluff : même s'il la lâchait, elle ne pourrait se faire mal, étant déjà morte. Mais cela semblait marcher, puisqu'elle lâcha un gémissement et accrocha ses mains autour de sa nuque.

-Tes jambes aussi, Granger.

Elle le regarda, suspicieuse.

-Granger, tes jambes qui pendent dans le vide gênent mon vol.

Elle mouva son bassin et accrocha ses jambes autour de ses hanches, plaquant brutalement par la même leurs deux entrejambes l'une contre l'autre. Il s'empêcha évidemment de montrer toute satisfaction. Elle était terrifiée, ce n'était pas le moment. Mais Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais laissé une jolie démone passer à côté de son lit, et aucun doute, malgré le mépris qu'ils se portaient, Granger était jolie. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'elle échappe à la règle.

D'autant plus que cela pouvait achever de la torturer...non pas qu'il se complaisait dans le viol, mais la voir se dégoûter elle-même d'un rapport consenti serait parfait pour asseoir sa dominance sur cette fille trop libre et qui de son vivant lui avait toujours échappé. Hors de question que dans la mort ce fut la même comédie !

Ils arrivèrent à destination un peu trop vite à son goût et il se posa délicatement avant de plier ses ailes qui disparurent. Néanmoins, toujours morte de peur, elle ne le lâcha pas. Il se contenta d'attendre qu'elle s'aperçoive de leur arrivée, et quand elle le fit, elle se laissa tomber de son étreinte et s'éloigna, le rouge aux joues. Il arbora un sourire entendu et la devança jusqu'à une arcade qu'il ouvrit encore. Il se tourna vers elle :

Surtout, ne viens jamais ici sans moi. Le Gardien n'obéit qu'à Lucifer et sa famille.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord et, satisfait, il entra devant elle. Ils se trouvaient dans des gradins de pierre, au milieu d'un public nombreux qui vociférait de toute sa voix, et au centre, dans une arène, se trouvait un être encapuchonné dont on ne voyait le visage et qui fit penser à un Détraqueur à Hermione. Pour l'heure, il était enfermé dans une cage de flammes, sans doute pour protéger les témoins qui, d'après leur tenue appartenaient aux hautes sphères de la société des Enfers, tout comme elle à présent...mais si Malefoy lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'aventurer ici, c'est que d'ordinaire, il devait être libre. Il s'approchait des flammes de sa cage, les effleurant avec ce qui devait être des doigts.

Drago entraîna Hermione à sa suite et ils entrèrent dans une sorte de loge qui devait être réservée à la famille régnante et à leurs invités personnels. Ils y trouvèrent la même jeune femme blonde qui avait regardé Hermione avec tant de haine avant leur visite chez Lucifer, tranquillement installée au premier rang de la loge. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, jeta un regard brûlant de haine à Hermione qui ne comprenait pourquoi, et agrippa le bras de Drago avant de l'asseoir violemment à ses côtés.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici, susurra-t-elle en se pressant contre lui.

Il la repoussa sans délicatesse et la blonde décocha une œillade mortelle à la brune, comme si c'était elle qui lui avait suggéré de la repousser. Hermione haussa un sourcil, impatiente devant l'hostilité de l'inconnue.

-Il suffit, Vanina, trancha sèchement le blond. Comme tu vois, j'ai une invitée à entretenir.

Elle le lâcha aussitôt et lui jeta un regard à faire pâlir Lucifer en personne. Mais Drago ne broncha pas.

-Entretenir, hein, s'exclama-t-elle, la voix montant dans les aiguës. Entretenir à grands coups de reins, oui !

-La ferme, démone stupide, siffla Drago avec vindicte. Va jouer ailleurs.

Elle leva fièrement le menton et le contourna avant de céder tout de même :

-Ce soir ?

Drago se retint de soupirer. Cette idiote ne l'aidait vraiment pas à faire ce qu'il voulait de Granger ! En même temps, Vanina était sa favorite officielle, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle défende sa place bec et ongles. Mais le patron ici, c'était lui, pas cette stupide fille sans piquant, tout juste bonne à le divertir ! Et il était aussi perplexe, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien : il la trompait à tours de bras, elle ne lui reprochait jamais rien, se contentant de ce qu'il lui offrait, connaissant ses limites. Alors pourquoi toute cette comédie à propos de Granger !

-Ce soir, confirma-t-il simplement. Dégage, maintenant.

Elle s'en alla en sautillant à moitié, comme si elle venait de recevoir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux du monde. Elle n'oublia cependant pas de regarder Hermione avec méchanceté avant de quitter la loge. Drago ne regarda pas Hermione, se contentant de tapoter le siège de pierre rehaussé d'un coussin que son amante venait de quitter. Elle s'assit donc et ne put s'empêcher de lancer, en colère des attaques silencieuses de cette pauvre fille :

-Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas choisi cette fille sur critères d'intelligence ?

-A sa grande surprise, elle le vit éclater de rire, sans la regarder.

-Tu as raison, Granger, concéda-t-il. Mais...si je ne m'abuse...

Il se pencha à son oreille, et en mordilla doucement le lobe, la laissant tétanisée. De peur, de gêne, certes, mais il vit bien l'éclair furtif de désir qui illumina un instant ses prunelles. Oh oui, il la vit, et s'en délecta comme jamais il ne s'était délecté de voir une femme avoir envie de lui. Bien entendu, elles ouvraient toutes les cuisses pour lui, mais le fait même que Granger le veuille combla son ego comme jamais auparavant. Il laissa donc traîner doucement ses dents sur la chair tendre, de haut en bas, avant de déposer un baiser d'une infime légèreté sur sa douce peau juste en-dessous de l'oreille. Elle frissonna imperceptiblement et il batailla pour éviter d'afficher sa fierté.

-Jalouse, Granger ?

Elle se tourna un peu vers lui, sans détacher les yeux du Gardien, et murmura :

-De cette pimbêche sans cervelle ? Très peu pour moi, merci.

Il décida de jouer la carte de la flatterie.

-Si tu étais à sa place, tu en serais infiniment plus digne, j'en suis certain.

-Je ne suis pas à sa place, Malefoy.

-Pas encore, laissa-t-il échapper doucement contre son cou avant de se retourner vers le Gardien. Ceci est un spectacle, expliqua-t-il, il y en a tous les soirs...vois ce qui arrive aux vilaines petites filles, Granger.

Elle laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux mais se concentra davantage alors qu'un homme blond avançait dans l'arène, maniant avec dextérité un fouet enflammé qu'il faisait claquer dans les airs avec force sous les applaudissements de la foule.

-Un huit-fois-arrière grand-père, je crois, marmonna Drago à l'égard de sa future démone.

Elle rit doucement.

Le grand-père se laissa porter par l'admiration de la foule. Il s'inclina de part en part, adressa un salut de la main à Drago venu le voir avec cette fille dont tout le monde parlait, et enfin, ouvrit d'un claquement de doigts la cage du Gardien. Celui-ci en glissa aussitôt mais l'aïeul Malefoy fit claquer le fouet autour du cou de la créature qui s'immobilisa.

Finalement, des coulisses remontèrent dix gardes qui encadraient une file interminable de condamnés enchaînés entre eux. Hermione distingua quelques démons mais en gros, la plupart étaient esclaves.

-D'où viennent vos esclaves, Malefoy ?

-Ce son surtout des âmes capturées dans l'Entre-Deux, comme toi, répliqua-t-il. Parfois aussi ce sont des démons dégradés et démis de leurs pouvoirs pour diverses fautes.

Le premier de la file, un esclave, secouait la tête en hurlant frénétiquement, tentant de se débattre inutilement. Le Gardien semblait s'exciter. Un des gardes, armé de sa fourche, pressa l'esclave d'avancer jusqu'à la créature.

-Qu'y a-t-il sous sa capuche ?

-C'est comme les Détraqueurs, Granger. Ceux qui le savent ne sont plus là pour en parler.

Enfin, l'esclave parvint à hauteur du monstre sous les rires de la foule, et le Gardien se pencha vers lui jusqu'à coller leurs deux fronts.

Les cris que lâcha le pauvre malheureux alors que son âme commença à se disloquer couvrirent largement les bruits de la foule hilare. Hermione avait envie de vomir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle attrapa le bras de Drago à lui en faire mal, serrant les dents et fermant les yeux pour ne rien voir de ce qui suivit. Drago était d'accord que le spectacle n'avait à son sens rien de jouissif, mais il était content de la frayeur de Granger : au moins, elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

Les hurlements de l'esclave augmentèrent en puissance et Hermione le lâcha pour se boucher les oreilles. Ce fut lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus rien qu'elle osa ouvrir un œil et vit qu'elle se tenait, tremblante, dans les bras de son assassin qui l'avait sortie de l'arène. Il la détailla avec un air grave et saisit son menton de ses doigts, alors qu'elle était en état de choc.

-Granger, ça va ?

Elle hésita et préféra ne rien indiquer. Non, elle n'allait pas bien, mais elle n'allait pas lui dire! Brusquement, il la serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Toujours hagarde, elle agrippa la tunique de Drago entre ses petits poings et se laissa faire. Pour la première fois, elle n'eut pas envie de le repousser quand il la touchait.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il tout bas, si bas qu'elle doutait d'avoir entendu.

Puis il la laissa respirer mieux, la gardant toujours dans le creux de ses bras. Elle devait en profiter. Finalement, il était son seul protecteur ici. Et sa favorite la détestait déjà. Génial.

-Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu désobéis, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Valable aussi pour les tiens.

Il se détestait de dire cela, mais il le devait. Comme s'il pourrait la jeter au Gardien ! Elle était son seul lien avec sa vie d'avant. Celle d'un vivant. Elle seule pourrait comprendre le descendant de Lucifer. Néanmoins, il voulait la future démone, mais entière. Il devait s'assurer sa parfaite coopération. Elle serait un brillant élément pour sa suite privée et, il n'en doutait pas, une bonne maîtresse.

Mais avant de passer cette dernière étape, il désirait s'assurer de son obéissance envers lui, et aussi de son désir à elle...il voulait aussi prendre le temps, soit de se l'attacher, soit de l'affaiblir. Et il devait régler le problème avec Vanina. Quitte à délaisser celle-ci : Granger était un challenge et il ne pouvait ni ne voulait l'abandonner ainsi.

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête et quelque part il fut déçu de voir qu'elle l'estimait capable de la livrer à la destructrice d'âmes. Après leur face à face avec le Gardien, ces âmes étaient réduites à être d'infimes particules composées de douleur et porteuses de maladies diverses et variées. Par Lucifer, non : jamais il ne donnerait Granger en pâture à cette bête.

-Tu dois être initiée, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, apparemment résolue et soumise. Il manqua de soupirer de soulagement. L'initiation aurait été difficile à lui imposer sans sa coopération, c'est pourquoi il avait montré le Gardien à la jeune fille avant la cérémonie. Tout devait être prêt, à présent.

-Prête pour un envol, Granger ?

Elle sembla paniquée et allait rétorquer, mais il posa doucement un index contre ses lèvres et elle se laissa taire en levant sur lui ses beaux yeux sombres.

-Bientôt, toi aussi tu auras de magnifiques ailes et tu pourras voler de toi-même. Je t'assure qu'on y prend goût, promit-il.

Elle sembla un peu apaisée et même, nota-t-il, contente à l'évocation de voler avec ses propres ailes. Rasséréné, il la souleva contre lui et la laissa s'enrouler autour de sa nuque et son bassin. Il huma discrètement ses cheveux bouclés et prit son envol pour traverser le royaume jusque chez lui.

Il la posa dans la caverne lui appartenant, et dit doucement, se détachant d'elle à regrets,

-Tu vas me suivre pour la cérémonie puis je te montrerai tes appartements. Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est de te laisser guider par le Chef esclave et répondre « Oui, Lucifer » à tout ce qu'on te demandera. D'accord ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se détourna, lasse, mais il lui saisit brusquement le bras et la poussa contre le mur, brutal, pour lui faire mal, ce qui évidemment ne manqua pas. Elle grimaça et le foudroya du regard.

-Je n'ai pas entendu, Granger. Fais ce qu'on te dit, sinon, tu connais la peine...je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois, je te préviens. Tu te laisses guider et tu réponds « Oui, Lucifer »._ D'accord,_ Granger ?

-Oui, cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne lui fasse pas faux bond. Lucifer ne pardonnerait jamais ses insolences, lui.

-Suis-moi, dit-il le visage fermé.

Elle se résigna, en apparence docile, mais il la sentait bouillonner à l'intérieur. Il la guida à travers un dédale de couloirs avant de rentrer devant elle dans une toute petite caverne. Il y avait un bain de lave encastré dans le sol, et une cinquantaine de personnes se trouvaient autour de celui-ci, dont Vanina au visage transpirant la haine au premier rang. Lucifer était installé dans un trône face à la baignoire, l'air songeur. Il gratifia son descendant d'un sourire et hocha doucement la tête en direction de Hermione, geste que Vanina sembla voir avec la plus grande fureur. Néanmoins elle se tut, apeurée du Grand Maître, et Drago glissa ses doigts sur l'épaule de son nouvel élément pour la mener jusqu'à un homme noir proche de la sortie :

-Voici Hidéon, le Chef esclave, dit-il à voix basse alors que Hidéon s'inclina vers Drago puis vers elle. Je te la laisse, ajouta-t-il à Hidéon avant de prendre place dans un siège en bois face à son ancêtre, alors que les autres demeuraient debout.

-Maîtresse Hermione n'a pas à avoir peur, assura l'esclave d'une voix profonde et apaisante qui lui rappelait Kingsley. Hidéon prendra soin d'elle.

-Vais-je souffrir, marmonna-t-elle bien que la foule en pleine conversation ne l'entendait pas.

-Il y aura une souffrance physique, confirma Hidéon sans perdre son calme. Ce n'est toutefois qu'un moment rapide à passer. Si Maîtresse Hermione réussit le test...

-Pardon ?

-Vous serez plongée dans ce bain, explicita le noir lentement. La lave évaluera votre potentiel et si vous n'êtes selon elle pas digne, car trop faible, d'être démone, elle vous détruira. Mais n'ayez crainte. Maître Drago a le don pour choisir de bons éléments pour sa suite privée. Aucun n'a échoué jusqu'à présent.

-Jusqu'à présent, nota-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

-J'ai confiance dans le flair de Maître Drago, confia le Chef esclave. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne craignez rien.

-Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré, dit-elle. Pensez-vous que...

-Non, coupa fermement mais respectueusement Hidéon. La lave n'évalue que votre potentiel magique, pas votre potentiel démoniaque. N'ayez crainte.

Pas rassurée pour autant, elle glissa les yeux derrière elle et vit Vanina minauder sous le regard fatigué de Drago. Le Chef esclave sembla suivre son regard puisqu'il lui confia, plus doucement encore :

-Maîtresse Vanina a fait son temps parmi nous. Sa magie diminue lentement...

-Ah ? Parce qu'après un temps, le potentiel magique diminue ?

-Non, répondit Hidéon. Seulement si la personne est agitée de mauvais plans.

-N'est-ce pas le but de tout démon ? Faire le mal ?

-Oui, Maîtresse. Mais pas envers ses semblables. Si un démon veut déchirer un autre démon, les choses se déroulent mal pour lui ou pour elle. Il ou elle se détruit peu à peu.

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle lentement. Dites-moi...pensez-vous, sincèrement, que ses mauvaises pensées sont pour moi ?

Hidéon esquissa presque un sourire.

-Maîtresse Hermione, vous êtes perspicace, dit-il tendrement. Voyez, j'avais raison de croire dans le flair de Maître Drago.

Soudain, Lucifer fit un geste de la main et le silence tomba aussitôt, Vanina rejoignant les rangs de la suite privée de Drago à regrets, incendiant sa rivale du regard au passage. Drago eut un battement de cils irrités. Pendant qu'il laissait Hermione entre les mains expertes de Hidéon, bien meilleur que lui pour rassurer les gens, Vanina lui avait évidemment sauté dessus pour s'assurer de sa préférence, ce qui l'avait honnêtement énervé. Mais il avait beau la traiter comme une malpropre, elle revenait toujours à la charge. Garce prétentieuse. Vraiment, si elle continuait, il allait préférer Hermione à elle pour de bon ! Elle avait descendue sa rivale potentielle en flèche, mais Drago n'en avait cure. Granger le connaissait bien mieux qu'elle.

Hermione vit le silence s'abattre avec inquiétude. Mais Hidéon, sentant sa peur, posa une main rassurante et amicale sur son épaule et elle lui offrit un franc sourire.

-Il faut, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, que vous soyez nue.

Elle rougit mais finalement s'exécuta, sachant parfaitement que la plupart des âmes ici l'avaient déjà vue à poil lors de son arrivée trop remarquée près de Drago. Timidement, elle fit glisser les bretelles sur ses épaules et laissa tomber la tunique à ses pieds. Le Chef esclave la prit et la plia avec soin.

-Ne vous en faites pas, chuchota-t-il à Hermione. Tout se passera bien.

-Vous resterez près de moi ?

-Tout le long.

Elle était dos à Drago et celui-ci retint son souffle alors qu'elle posait les mains sur les bretelles pour les faire glisser. Nue, il la détailla. Son dos était ferme, ses jambes parfaites et sa croupe était un sérieux appel à la débauche. Le jeune démon retint un sourire. Si la luxure n'existait pas, il aurait fallu l'inventer pour elle ! Il la trouva magnifique, même plus belle à sa façon que Vanina dans un certain sens bien que celle-ci fut l'une des plus ravissantes poupées du royaume. Il la sentait d'ailleurs trépigner de fureur non loin. Elle devait trouver Hermione d'une laideur effarante par rapport à elle, mais ce qui devait l'énerver était l'attention presque émerveillée que son amant lui portait. Drago, malicieux, ne fit que rendre son regard sur la jeune défunte plus insistant.

D'ailleurs, il s'en rendait bien compte : tous les hommes de la pièce la regardaient, y compris Lucifer. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais touché à une femme d'un membre de sa famille, mais les autres...bien qu'ils sachent à qui elle appartenait, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils l'oublient. Les femmes aussi, sauf Vanina, la détaillaient avec envie. Il n'avait rien contre le fait que Hermione puisse s'amuser avec une fille, mais une fois qu'il la posséderait pleinement, hors de question que quiconque l'approche, mâle ou femelle. Elle était sienne, point. Il se demanda soudain si elle était vierge. C'était une possibilité. Si oui...le rêve dans son essence la plus simple.

Guidée par la main, uniquement professionnelle, de Hidéon, Hermione se retourna, rouge de honte et de gêne, yeux baissés. Les regards se firent encore plus insistants, et certains parurent amusés ou perplexes de son état d'esprit...qui finissait démon sans être dévergondé, sérieux ? Réponse : Hermione Jean Granger. Drago, lui, était au...oui, au Paradis. Si l'on peut dire les choses ainsi. Son regard courut sur les cuisses, le ventre, les hanches, les bras, les épaules, les seins...oh, les seins...et l'entrejambe...oh, l'entrejambe...et le visage de sa protégée. En arrivant ici, il n'avait pas pris le temps de la détailler.

Mais à présent...il surprit le regard amusé de Lucifer sur lui et réalisa alors son air parfaitement niais, bouche bée comme un puceau devant une prostituée de luxe, et il s'empressa de recouvrir un air digne, bien que Vanina ait plissé les yeux de rage et serrait les poings. Hidéon mena Hermione vers le bain et l'invita à y entrer. Drago la vit lancer un regard inquiet au Chef esclave et sentit aussitôt le poison de la jalousie se distiller dans ses veines.

Non pas qu'il redoute une concurrence quelconque de son ami Hidéon, mais le fait que la jeune femme s'en remette totalement à lui sans même le connaître, bien qu'il fut démon, et qu'elle le déteste, lui Drago, lui faisait un effet plutôt inattendu et étonnant. Jaloux. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux auparavant. Il possédait tout ce dont il rêvait, et pour les femmes...il était le meilleur, pourquoi donc auraient-elles été voir ailleurs ?

Hidéon encouragea la jeune fille d'un petit sourire et elle frissonna en avançant un petit pied délicat dans la lave qui se mit aussitôt à bouillir. On voyait qu'elle souffrait le martyr. Drago eut envie de tout arrêter pour l'arracher à la substance brûlante, mais s'il voulait la posséder entière...Hidéon continuait à l'encourager, penché à son oreille et, bien qu'elle ne se détendit pas, elle décida brusquement d'entrer toute entière dans le bain. Drago était étonné. D'ordinaire, il fallait plusieurs minutes, à cause de la douleur, pour s'y immerger. Elle décidait visiblement d'en faire fi, sans doute pour en finir au plus vite.

Hidéon s'accroupit près d'elle avec un petit sourire, clairement fier de sa nouvelle protégée. Ceux-là allaient bien s'entendre, pour sûr. Lucifer jeta un œil amusé à son descendant qui arborait un petit sourire en coin, impressionné par le courage de Hermione. Pourtant, même si elle était morte (et fort heureusement, sinon elle l'aurait été à présent), cela devait lui faire un mal d'Enfer, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Si Hermione se laissait aller, nul doute qu'elle irait loin dans le monde des démons.

-Âme Hermione, débuta Lucifer, tu es ici en épreuve d'initiation. En es-tu consciente ?

-Oui, Lucifer, murmura-t-elle comme promis.

Drago sentit le soulagement l'envahir.

-Âme Hermione, cette épreuve pourrait te détruire. En es-tu consciente ?

-Oui, Lucifer.

-Âme Hermione, cette épreuve passée tu seras soit démone, soit détruite. En es-tu consciente ?

-Oui, Lucifer.

-Âme Hermione, si tu es digne des Enfers, jures-tu fidélité à ton Maître Drago, et à ton Grand Maître Lucifer, dans leur combat glorieux pour le mal ?

-...Oui...Lucifer.

-Âme Hermione, jures-tu également de te soumettre à toute demande et règle imposée par ton Maître et ton Grand Maître ?

-Oui, Lucifer.

-Âme Hermione, l'épreuve du feu va débuter. Es-tu prête ?

Certainement pas, mais elle répliqua :

-Oui, Lucifer.

Lucifer se rassit tranquillement en décrétant :

-Que l'épreuve commence !

Aussitôt, tous les témoins brandirent leurs fourches qui s'enflammèrent et touchèrent le sol avec, Vanina réticente mais cédant à un regard menaçant de son amant. De chaque fourche, une longue flamme jaillit, courant sur le sol jusqu'au bain, et les flammes finirent par enrober le corps de l'initiée. La chaleur de la lave accrut. Elle hurla.

Cela ne durait qu'une minute, mais ce fut la plus longue de l'existence de Drago. Il serra les dents et les poings, et finit par fermer les yeux. Il comprenait mieux ce que Hermione avait ressenti en voyant un esclave sans doute innocent être dévoré par le Gardien. Il ne supportait pas sa souffrance. Vanina enrobait son ennemie d'un regard particulièrement sadique, espérant clairement qu'elle échoue et finisse par imploser. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'arracher de son tourment, détruire cette salope de Vanina et fuir à tire-d'ailes mettre Hermione à l'abri.

Quand Vanina avait été initiée quelques mois plus tôt, elle était déjà son amante et il n'avait alors ressenti que de l'exaspération devant ses cris là, il tremblait de rage, de peur et de peine, alors que logiquement Granger et lui-même se haïssaient tant qu'ils s'étaient entre-tués. Quand enfin cela cessa, il se détendit à peine. Granger allait visiblement mal. Quoi de plus normal, après un tel tourment ?

Elle haletait, cambrée dans le liquide rougeâtre, les genoux hors de la lave, yeux mi-clos. Mais Drago était heureux : elle avait réussi l'épreuve. Elle allait pouvoir devenir démone. Sienne. Pour l'éternité. Il en avait tant rêvé depuis sa propre mort...des heures à y penser, à hésiter...il était content qu'elle soit là.

De son vivant, Drago avait toujours été quelque peu impressionné par la jeune fille courageuse et intelligente qu'elle était toujours. Il avait fantasmé sur elle, bien entendu. La fameuse légende fantasmagorique de la petite écolière toujours fourrée dans ses bouquins...il aurait bien aimé lui ôter et sa virginité et son amour-propre derrière une rangée d'étagères de la Réserve, observer ses yeux brillants de désir et de haine mêlés. Il aurait aimé glisser sa langue dans son cou, jouer de ses doigts sur sa croupe et jouir dans son ventre. Mais trop de choses les séparaient alors. Maintenant...

Hidéon aida la jeune femme à moitié inconsciente à sortir de son bain et l'enroula délicatement dans une tunique noire neuve, aidé d'une femme de l'assemblée. Il attendit un peu qu'elle revienne à elle et, lui souriant gentiment, l'emmena devant Lucifer où il lui glissa discrètement de se mettre à genoux. Elle obéit, trop fatiguée pour rester debout de toute manière. Lucifer cacha son contentement.

Il était évident que cette Hermione plaisait plus que de raison à son descendant et était fier qu'elle soit digne de lui. Drago lui avait demandé alors la permission de la tuer pour la ramener ici, et le souverain des Enfers n'avait pas été dupe un instant de son histoire de vengeance cruelle. Évidemment, il y avait un peu de cela. Mais quel démon irait tuer une femme pour la ramener dans sa suite privée juste par vengeance ? Il n'en disait toutefois rien car il n'était pas certain que le dernier des Malefoy lui-même sache ce qu'il en était. Du désir, oui, mais Lucifer doutait maintenant que ce fut sa seule motivation à l'égard de Hermione...

Il prit délicatement la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et se mit aussitôt à débiter un flot de paroles ininterrompues jusqu'à ce qu'un filament enflammé, pour changer, vienne s'enrouler autour de leurs poignets, un peu à la manière d'un Serment Inviolable...ainsi, le Grand Maître la faisait démone, lui conférant ses pouvoirs démoniaques et ses droits et devoirs. Puis il murmura d'autres incantations et le filament disparut, laissant place à une lumière vive qui inondait leur étreinte par ce biais, Lucifer s'assurait de la fidélité de Hermione à l'égard du Grand Maître. Ce fut avec un visage impassible, si ce n'étaient deux yeux étrangement brillants d'anticipation, qu'il la lâcha. Il lui tardait de voir ce que le couple Drago-Hermione donnerait...

Hidéon aida la jeune fille à se lever et la fit se remettre à genoux devant Drago. Elle baissait les yeux, lasse, et à son tour il prit sa main et reproduit la dernière formule de son ancêtre, s'attachant par la même Hermione. Il espérait pouvoir bientôt se l'attacher d'une toute autre manière...

Il réalisa alors qu'il était temps qu'il rappelle aux regards intéressés qui suivaient toujours la jeune démone à qui elle appartenait. Et ça ferait les pieds à Vanina.

Doucement, avec tendresse mais pas trop pour ne pas faire jaser les démons autour de lui, il prit le menton de sa protégée entre les doigts et la força à le regarder. Ce qu'elle fit, sans ciller malgré sa fatigue et, sans doute, sa peine. Peine d'être morte, peine d'être démone, peine de lui appartenir et de devoir exécuter ses ordres. Il réprima un sourire triste et l'embrassa chastement. Elle ne dit rien, ne se déroba pas ni ne réagit à cette avance explicite et publique. Une petite rumeur s'éleva dans la salle d'initiation et Drago, s'éloignant à contrecœur de sa nouvelle recrue, leur jeta un bref regard circulaire qui étouffa aussitôt dans l'œuf toute conversation, et fit un geste pour que Hidéon approche.

-Je vais la ramener moi-même, lui murmura-t-il tout bas. Tu la veilleras.

Drago Malefoy, descendant du terrible Lucifer, demandait à un ami proche de veiller sur une démone ? De la folie. Cependant, Hidéon ne broncha pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il aida Hermione à se relever et la soutint. Lucifer se leva à son tour et quitta les lieux sans une parole, malgré son cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure. C'était le signal : la suite privée de Drago sortit à son tour, les discussions reprenant dans le couloir.

-Vanina !

La concernée se retourna vers Drago, mi-expectative, mi-craintive.

-Dans ma chambre. De suite.

Elle parut rassurée et s'éloigna, guillerette. Ah, parce qu'elle croyait vraiment qu'ils allaient _baiser_ ? Elle allait vite déchanter. Drago ramena Hermione contre lui et l'assit sur ses genoux, lui caressant les cheveux. Trop fatiguée pour protester, elle se laissa faire et cala même la tête sur son torse.

-Tu vas bien, Granger ?

-Non, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, mais sans moquerie.

-Tu vas aller te reposer. D'accord ? Prends tout ton temps pour te remettre, je sais que ce n'est pas facile.

Elle bâilla et il rit franchement. Il la souleva dans ses bras et elle se nicha contre lui, épuisée. Il la ramena dans l'appartement qu'il avait fait préparer exprès pour elle et qui jouxtait le sien, démontrant, selon le point de vue, son importance pour lui, ou le peu de confiance qu'il lui portait pour la surveiller. La chambre était grande, le lit immense il écarta les draps en personne sous les yeux éberlués des esclaves qui attendaient la démone et la coucha doucement sur le matelas moelleux.

-Repose-toi, Granger, répéta-t-il en remettant les couvertures en place.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait déjà. Il se pencha vers elle, ne pouvant résister, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, avant de glisser sa bouche vers son oreille pour chuchoter un message qu'elle ne pouvait entendre :

-Dors bien, Hermione.

Il lança un regard éloquent à Hidéon qui le lui rendit avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil pour la veiller. Désolé de couper court à ces moments de tendresse qui, il le savait pertinemment, ne dureraient guère, Drago sortit de la salle. Arrivé dans le couloir, son regard noircit de fureur. Il se rendit dans ses propres appartements.

Il couva la jeune blonde déjà nue et allongée sur son lit d'un regard dégoûté. Elle se figea en voyant son allure furieuse et il se jeta sur elle, l'empoignant par le cheveux pour la jeter à terre.

-Drago, couina-t-elle. Mon amour...

-Je ne suis pas ton _amour_, sale pétasse ! Je t'ai vu, à la cérémonie j'ai bien remarqué la puissance que tu as mis dans ton attaque de flammes. Ce sont les règles ! Les flammes doivent être douloureuses, pas mortelles ! C'est la lave qui décide de son sort quand elle est sous l'emprise des flammes, pas toi ! Tu aurais pu la _détruire_ !

-Et alors, cracha-t-elle soudain en se relevant, elle n'aurait eu que ce qu'elle méritait : la destruction. Cette garce t'éloigne de moi !

-Il y a déjà longtemps que je suis loin de toi, pauvre _loque_, et je ne couche pas avec Hermione, déclara-t-il froidement.

-Pas encore !

-Non, en effet, susurra-t-il. Pas encore.

-Je suis ta favorite.

-Il y a longtemps que ma favorite ne me satisfait plus ! Déjà que tu as autant de conversation que le Gardien, même tes prouesses sexuelles m'ennuient, lança-t-il avec nonchalance. Je te démets de tous tes privilèges de favorite, Vanina. Tu es lassante.

Elle se figea. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Tu me répudies ?

-Non, pour cela il aurait fallu que nous soyons mariés, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je te vire de mon lit. Il y a trop longtemps que tu m'étouffes. Et au prochain faux pas, je te vire de ma suite privée. Ensuite, ce sera le Gardien.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça, souffla-t-elle ébahie.

-On parie ? _Ne t'approche plus d'elle_.

Il la saisit par le cou à lui en briser la nuque si elle avait été encore vivante.

-Je suis sérieux, Vanina, et tu le sais, siffla-t-il. Maintenant, dehors. En attendant que ma _future favorite_ se réveille, je vais chercher une fille pour me divertir. Et je n'ai plus besoin de tes services. Ah, et reprends tes habits, au passage.

Les jambes flageolantes, Vanina s'exécuta. Ah, ce n'était pas cette petite salope qui allait lui voler son amant ! Vanina avait assez d'atouts dans la poche pour le récupérer, elle en était sûre. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, et bien, menaces ou non, elle écarterait définitivement Hermione de sa route. Et si Drago la détruisait, tant pis : en quoi la mort valait-elle la peine d'être vécue, sans lui ?

.

Quand Hermione revint enfin à elle quelques jours plus tard, elle se sentait en pleine forme. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Hidéon penché vers elle, la regardant intensément. Quand il vit qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, un sourire éclatant fendit son visage et il se leva :

-Maîtresse Hermione, vous voilà enfin réveillée ! Parfait. Allez-vous bien ?

-Euh...oui, je crois.

-Votre initiation s'est déroulée à _merveille_, se rengorgea le Chef esclave comme s'il était responsable de la réussite de sa protégée.

-Ah.

Quelque part elle avait espéré échouer : ainsi elle n'aurait pas pu obéir à Drago Malefoy, sans qu'il le lui reproche.

-Les esclaves vont vous habiller, poursuivit-il, puis je vous mènerai à Maître Drago.

Plusieurs jeunes filles arborant le tatouage de leur propriétaire s'avancèrent pour la vêtir sous le regard paternel de leur Chef. Une fois vêtue, elle se tourna vers lui. Il la fit sortir dans le couloir et s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Hermione reconnut les appartements de Malefoy en y pénétrant. Le démon blond était tranquillement installé dans un bain de lave, lisant un parchemin avec sérieux et se faisant masser les épaules par une esclave. Quand il vit Hidéon, suivi de Granger, s'approchant de lui, il eut un sourire narquois et congédia l'esclave d'un geste, laissant tomber le parchemin sur le sol de pierre.

-Hidéon, mon ami. Notre démone s'est-elle enfin réveillée ?

-Comme vous voyez, indiqua le Chef esclave.

-Parfait. Tu peux te retirer, et envoie-moi Asphadèle.

-Bien, mon Maître.

Hidéon partit et Drago indiqua à sa démone de s'approcher. Elle le fit timidement, tentant de faire abstraction que son nouveau Maître était nu dans son bain.

-Comment vas-tu, Granger ?

Elle haussa les épaules sans donner de réponse.

-Je t'ai connue plus loquace. Enfin !

Le démon se leva pour sortir de son bain et elle se détourna avec pudeur, sans se laisser démonter par les ricanements moqueurs de son ennemi. Lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque, elle se retourna vivement et constata avec soulagement qu'il portait une serviette autour des hanches, laissant toutefois son torse nu, _magnifique_, à sa vue. Elle rosit et choisit de le regarder dans les yeux malgré la tentation elle y décela une malice insupportable.

Il avança d'un pas vers elle, et elle recula. Amusé, il réitéra le geste, et elle en fit autant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente, se maudissant de sa bêtise, le mur derrière elle. Il vint alors poser les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, avec un sourire carnassier, et elle se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement, indécise. Il la trouvait _adorable_. Il se pencha et colla sa joue contre la sienne. Tétanisée, elle ne bougea pas. Il souffla alors,

-Tu m'appartiens, Granger...mienne pour l'éternité.

Elle ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à dire ?

_-Mienne_, répéta-t-il.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle frissonna de haine et de désir mêlés. Il posa alors une main sur sa hanche et la colla brusquement contre lui. Elle rougit en sentant clairement son érection contre son ventre. Aussitôt, elle leva les mains et les posa sur ses épaules pour l'éloigner d'elle, mais sitôt qu'elle sentit la peau satinée de son Maître sous ses doigts, elle faiblit et laissa ses paumes là, sans bouger. Drago avait senti tout cela et lui jeta un regard triomphant en se décollant de sa joue. Il porta ses mains sur ses fesses.

Elle frémit, se figea, mais n'osa rien dire, et sentit avec dépit une chaleur naître dans son bas-ventre, caractéristique de son excitation. Lorsque Drago atteignit enfin sa croupe de ses doigts, il plaqua violemment leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et elle lâcha un gémissement. Elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, vaincue. Il rit, vainqueur. Il porta sa bouche à sa tempe, la baisant doucement, et laissa traîner ses lèvres le long de sa joue et de sa mâchoire. Elle se mit à haleter doucement et il emprisonna alors ses lèvres dans les siennes avec passion, en un geste de pure possessivité.

À son grand étonnement, toutefois, Hermione, remise de sa surprise, cessa d'être passive et lui rendit le baiser avec les intérêts, leurs langues se mêlant à la fois en un ballet endiablé et en une bataille érotique. Il la serra contre lui, et elle noua les bras autour de son cou. Une flamme ardente de victoire et d'envie se mit à crépiter dans la poitrine de Drago, jusqu'à ce que violemment, elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Surpris, il relâcha un peu son étreinte et elle en profita pour se dégager totalement, reculant de plusieurs pas, encore haletante. Il essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée et la regarda avec amusement et étonnement.

-Il était temps que la _Gryffondor_ se rebelle, apparemment, se moqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? On se déteste, Malefoy ! _Pourquoi _? Tu veux complètement me soumettre, hein ? Ce n'était pas assez de m'assassiner, de me mener ici contre ma volonté, de faire de moi un monstre, de faire de moi ta sujette, il faut en plus que tu m'humilies sur ce plan-là ?

-Tu comprends vite, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme en se détournant. Je dois néanmoins te prévenir : je parviens toujours à mes fins...

-J'avais remarqué, rétorqua-t-elle avec amertume. Mais tu n'auras pas cela de mon plein gré.

-Il me semble que j'ai eu tout le reste contre ton gré, Granger. Alors, un peu plus, un peu moins...

-Tu...tu veux me violer ?!

-Je n'appellerai pas cela du viol, Granger, ricana-t-il avec un ton moqueur insupportable. Parce que de ce que j'ai vu, tu étais au contraire très _réceptive_ à mon petit traitement...

-C'est faux, coupa-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

-C'est _vrai_, corrigea-t-il indémontable. Je parie que si je m'aventure sous tes vêtements, tu es encore mouillée...

-Je ne..., commença-t-elle scandalisée.

-Oh que si, Granger...

Il tendit une main vers elle et lança d'un ton amusé,

-Veux-tu que l'on vérifie cette hypothèse ?

-Va te faire voir, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Maître Drago ?

Les deux ennemis se tournèrent vers une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, rousse et l'air revêche, qui venait d'entrer.

-Te voilà, Asphadèle ! Tu étais à l'initiation, tu connais donc Gra...Hermione.

-En effet, confirma la démone rousse en jetant un œil neutre à la jeune brune.

-Parfait, ma chère. Tu sais donc ce que j'attends de toi ?

-Elle hocha la tête et Drago se tourna vers la jeune démone.

-Asphadèle va s'occuper de ton éducation. Elle va te montrer comment maîtriser et utiliser tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Quand elle aura fini, tu pourras partir en mission. Asphadèle, tu peux y aller, et emmène cette petite impertinente avec toi.

Il jeta un dernier regard polaire à la brunette avant de se détourner et Hermione, furieuse, suivit la rousse hors des appartements de son Maître.

.

Les jours succédaient aux jours, les semaines aux semaines. Il y avait près de cinq mois à présent que Hermione était morte et presque autant de temps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Drago Malefoy. Elle le _voyait_, bien sûr : ses appartements jouxtaient les siens, et elle faisait partie de sa suite privée donc était tenue de le suivre dans ses déplacements officiels au sein du royaume des Enfers.

Mais ils ne s'étaient plus trouvés seuls depuis son réveil suite à son initiation, et n'avaient jamais échangé de paroles. Quand elle le voyait, elle se courbait comme elle devait le faire devant son _Maître_, et celui-ci arborait alors un petit sourire satisfait, faisant preuve de sa joie de voir la démone soumise à son influence. Mais rien de plus. Par ailleurs, Vanina avait repris sa place de favorite dès les heures qui avaient suivi leur dernière rencontre, et ne se gênait pas pour snober la brune, l'insulter ou tenter de la discréditer. Ce à quoi Drago, s'il était au courant de ses agissements, ne disait rien.

Heureusement, Hermione n'était pas seule dans son cauchemar. Hidéon avait foi en elle, et ils en étaient venus à se lier franchement d'amitié. Et avoir le Chef esclave comme camarade n'était pas à dénigrer : il était le lien direct entre les démons et le reste de la population, et tenait une haute place dans la hiérarchie des Enfers. Ce que Hermione ne savait cependant pas était que tous les jours, Drago demandait à Hidéon le compte-rendu de la journée de la démone. Et en détails. Ainsi, même s'il s'était éloigné d'elle, il savait tout ce qu'elle faisait, pensait, disait, confiait.

Ensuite, Hermione avait lié une relation cordiale et empreinte de respect de part et d'autre avec son éducatrice, Asphadèle, une démone haute en couleurs et cultivée. À côté de cela, elle avait lié des amitiés plus ou moins solides avec la plupart des membres de la suite privée de Malefoy certains lui tournaient sacrément autour, estimant sottement que le Maître s'était désintéressé d'elle, et avaient leur chance d'autres lui vouaient un profond respect, n'oubliant pas que Drago l'avait menée ici lui-même, du jamais vu et d'autres l'appréciaient, tout simplement. Notamment une jeune démone de son âge, une amante de leur Maître, nommée Rhiannon.

En vérité, si Hermione croyait que son assassin s'était détourné d'elle, ayant eu sa vengeance, il n'en était rien. De jour en jour, Drago trouvait plus difficile de l'ignorer, difficile de ne pas démonter sa porte en pleine nuit pour venir l'assommer de coups de reins. Elle était le fantasme du blond dans son état le plus pur. En vérité, il attendait son heure, et punissait la jeune démone de son rejet de l'autre fois en la méprisant ainsi : lorsqu'il lui reviendrait, elle lui tomberait tout rôti dans le bec.

Ce jour-là, Asphadèle était venue le voir chez Lucifer. Il s'y trouvait avec Vanina, qui regarda la rousse approcher avec mécontentement : elle savait qu'elle éduquait sa rivale et s'était mise à la détester pour ce détail.

-Maître Drago, salua l'éducatrice. _Vanina_, rajouta-t-elle plus froidement.

-Dégage, nous sommes _occupés_, rétorqua la blonde furieuse.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, fille stupide, déclara Drago en la repoussant violemment. C'est toi qui dégages.

Vanina s'éloigna et Drago sourit à Asphadèle :

-Oui ?

-L'éducation de mon élève est terminée, annonça la rousse avec satisfaction. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à la dresser. Elle a des capacités énormes et a su les maîtriser avec rapidité malgré son désaccord avec son état de démone.

-Parfait ! Est-elle prête à partir en mission ?

-Dès que vous l'ordonnerez, Maître.

-Merci, Asphadèle. Va me chercher la liste des missions en attente et confies-en une à Rhiannon. Dis à Hidéon de préparer Hermione à partir. Elle sera en mission avec Rhiannon.

Asphadèle se pencha pour le saluer et s'éloigna sous le regard songeur de Drago et celui, furieux, de Vanina. Celle-ci devait passer à l'action.

.

Rhiannon et Hermione replièrent leurs ailes en se posant devant la petite maison délabrée, puis la première se tourna vers son amie.

-Bien. Dans cette..._maison_...vit un vieillard qui bat sa fille. La pauvre petite doit être vengée.

-Que faut-il faire, demanda la brune avec appréhension.

-Faire tourner le vieux en bourrique. Et pousser la petite à fuir pour aller chez des voisins qui sauront s'en occuper. Je m'occupe du vieux, toi de la fille. Compris ?

Hermione était perplexe.

-Je croyais que le but des démons était de faire le mal ?

-C'est le cas.

-Alors pourquoi aidons-nous l'enfant ?

-Disons que nous sommes d'abord là pour embêter le vieillard. La fille, bof...mais je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir. Pour te mettre dans le bain. Et puis, fuir de chez soi, c'est mal.

-D'accord.

Invisibles pour les mortels, les deux démones traversèrent le mur pour se trouver dans un petit salon noir de crasse. Un vieillard décrépi était vautré dans un canapé miteux, surveillant de ses yeux porcins une enfant qui frottait le sol avec un balai. Elle était maigre et avait le teint maladif.

Rhiannon se saisit d'une bouteille pleine près du canapé, et le jeta au sol proche du canapé, éclaboussant le vieil homme qui demeura un instant stupéfait. Puis, le regard noir de colère, il se leva prestement et saisit la petite par le col avant de lui mettre une bonne gifle :

-Petite peste ! Ne t'ai-je pas dit de maîtriser cela, sale Cracmolle ?

-Je...je n'ai...

-Cesse de pleurnicher ! À la cave, trois jours !

Rhiannon approcha du vieux en souriant méchamment et le saisit avec une force folle pour l'envoyer s'écraser sur le canapé. Pendant ce temps, Hermione saisit le poignet de la fillette et la tira dehors malgré ses protestations. Elle l'emmena en courant sur la route et fonça jusque chez les voisins. Elle laissa l'enfant tomber sur le pas de la porte et sonna. Une dame apparut et pâlit en voyant la fille vautrée sur ses marches.

-John, cria-t-elle, c'est la petite d'en face ! Appelle les services sociaux, cela commence à bien faire !

Des Moldus, apparemment. La femme prit la petite hagarde entre ses bras et la fit entrer. Hermione retourna en face, dans la maison délabrée. Elle trouva Rhiannon dans la cuisine démontée sous la force de sa colère et le vieil homme recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, tentant d'éviter les casseroles ensorcelées qui le battaient avec force. Hermione, encore choquée de sa violence envers sa petite-fille, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Rhiannon sembla surprise de sa réaction mais la rejoignit vite.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de la petite, sermonna Rhiannon d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Sinon, tu mourras...

-J'ai compris ! Laissez-moi, glapit l'homme.

Les deux démones filèrent dehors, encore joues rosies par leur fou rire. Elles déployèrent leurs ailes avec un regard complice et retournèrent dans les profondeurs de la Terre.

.

Rhiannon se courba avec adoration devant son Maître.

-Alors, Rhiannon ? Les résultats de cette petite machination ?

-Elle a _ri_ en voyant le traitement infligé au vieux, s'exclama la démone enthousiaste. Elle était si choquée de voir le vieux battre l'enfant qu'elle en a _ri_.

-Dirais-tu qu'elle a pris conscience que les démons peuvent faire le mal pour le bien ?

Rhiannon échangea un regard complice avec Drago. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus faux qu'un démon faisant le bien, mais savaient également que cette petite comédie était nécessaire pour mettre la jeune brune en confiance et la convaincre de faire le mal.

-Je pense que oui. Cependant, pour m'assurer de cela, je vous propose de la mener sur deux ou trois missions semblables. Histoire d'enfoncer le clou, lui faire enregistrer la chose.

-Merci, Rhiannon. Fais donc.

La démone partit.

.

Un mois supplémentaire était passé et Rhiannon avait accompagnée une Hermione de plus en plus confiante sur d'autres missions similaires. En se levant ce matin-là, la brune vit quelqu'un entrer dans ses appartements. Elle devait encore partir en mission aujourd'hui, mais fut étonnée de ne pas voir son amie pénétrer chez elle.

-Bonjour, Granger.

Le démon s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'elle, ébahie de sa présence. Il haussa un sourcil narquois et elle bredouilla.

-Euh...bonjour...Malef...Maître.

-C'est avec moi que tu vas venir en mission aujourd'hui.

Elle mit sa surprise de côté au profit de sa méfiance.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que tes missions avec Rhiannon sont une réussite et que je t'estime digne de m'accompagner, voilà pourquoi, bien que je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi.

-Bien.

Il appela les deux esclaves personnelles de Hermione et leur ordonna de vêtir leur maîtresse, puis dit à celle-ci de le rejoindre chez lui. Elle s'exécuta et, dans le couloir, tomba sur Rhiannon qui la salua avec bonne humeur :

-Salut ! Où vas-tu ?

-Chez le Maître. Je pars en mission avec lui.

Rhiannon écarquilla les yeux :

_-Non _?

-Si, visiblement.

-Là ma vieille, c'est ce qui s'appelle un honneur !

-Hein ?

-Le Maître ne part jamais, jamais en mission avec qui que ce soit, expliqua Rhiannon. Une fois, il a amené Asphadèle, mais c'était parce que la tâche s'avérait lourde et que, étant morte il y a un millier d'années, Asphadèle est une démone confirmée. Ce que je t'envie !

-Pourquoi dois-je l'accompagner, selon toi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais vas-y vite, je ne veux pas te retarder !

-D'accord. Je te raconterai tout en rentrant !

-Je l'espère bien !

Elles rirent et se séparèrent. Guillerette et contente pour son amie, Rhiannon s'empressa d'aller annoncer la nouvelle aux autres membres de la suite privée qui sifflèrent d'approbation. Seule Vanina, rouge de colère, se tint à l'écart. C'était décidé, elle écarterait cette fichue Hermione de sa route...

Hermione entra chez Drago qui l'attendait. Il la détailla de haut en bas puis de bas en haut.

-Nous allons aller rendre une petite visite chez une ancienne de Poudlard.

-Qui donc ?

-Te souviens-tu de Pansy Parkinson ?

-Bien sûr.

-Elle a lâchement abandonné les Mangemorts avant la bataille finale. Tu sais, celle où je suis _mort_...

-Elle rosit sous son regard pénétrant et il eut un sourire en coin typique de lui.

-Bref. Je vais venger cet affront.

-Et je vais avec toi parce que... ?

-Parce que je te l'ordonne, _Granger_, voilà tout.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts :

-Pas de bêtises, Granger. Sinon...

-Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle en tentant vainement de se dégager. Je serai punie.

Il ne la lâcha pas et au contraire, la poussa à reculer contre le mur. Il se pencha à son oreille, s'enivrant de son parfum qui lui avait tant manqué :

-Bonne fille.

Elle lui jeta un regard haineux et légèrement paniqué.

-Alors, Granger, qu'est-il arrivé à ma Gryffondor préférée ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Première nouvelle, railla-t-il.

-Malefoy ! Tu t'éloignes de moi, tu ne m'adresses plus la moindre parole durant des mois. Et un beau matin, tu débarques pour m'emmener en mission avec toi, mission sur laquelle tu n'as aucunement besoin d'une aide quelconque, et tu me...me...touches !

-Je ne savais pas que je t'avais manqué à ce point Granger, susurra-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle rougit, visiblement très réceptive à sa voix charmeuse, mais allait rétorquer, ce qu'il ne voulait nullement, alors il se baissa et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand il fut certain de l'avoir réduite au silence, il s'éloigna imperceptiblement et murmura contre sa bouche.

-Je te rassure, _mon cœur_. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Surtout quand tu sors d'un bain de lave gémissante et envieuse...

-Je n'ai pas...

-Tais-toi.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci bien plus passionné. Sa langue vint quémander de passer la barrière de ses lèvres et, abasourdie, elle le laissa l'envahir. Trop surprise pour bouger. Trop consentante aussi, sans doute.

Il vint poser un doigt léger sur un sein, la caressant à travers le tissu. Elle geignit doucement dans sa bouche et lui rendit son baiser, passant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, l'agrippant pour l'attirer contre elle. Il prit alors le sein entièrement dans sa main et nota avec satisfaction qu'il semblait être fait pour épouser sa paume. Il prit le bout entre deux doigts et le pinça, joueur elle gémit de nouveau.

Son autre main vint glisser dans son dos pour se poser au creux de ses reins. Fougueuse, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et ôta ses propres mains des cheveux de Drago pour venir saisir son visage en coupe. Il cessa alors de flatter sa poitrine et s'éloigna brusquement, l'air très content de lui. Elle soupira de frustration et il eut un sourire moqueur.

-Vois à quel point cela peut s'avérer énervant d'être repoussé...

Elle arrangea nerveusement une mèche de cheveux et s'avança vers lui.

-Oui, Granger ? Tu veux quelque chose, peut-être ?

Elle hésita à lui répondre « toi » mais finalement, secoua la tête en se détournant. Aussitôt, deux mains vinrent s'enquérir de ses hanches et elle se sentit ramenée vers un torse. Malgré elle, elle gémit de contentement. Elle entendit le petit rire narquois de Drago mais en fit abstraction. Il leva une main et lui fit tourner la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Elle se laissa totalement aller à cette étreinte et passa même un bras autour de sa nuque pour se soutenir et approfondir le baiser. Drago entreprit de descendre une main sur son ventre, effectuant avec des petits ronds qui la firent frissonner, puis la posa directement sur son entrejambe brûlante à travers la tunique. Elle sembla suffoquer, électrisée, alors que lui sentait à présent clairement son érection se tendant contre la peau de son ventre.

Il fit glisser la main tentatrice sur le tissu, sentant ses frissons de plaisir, se délectant tous deux de la caresse. Cependant, ils avaient une mission. Il aurait tout son temps en rentrant...doucement, il remonta sa main, l'entendant à nouveau soupirer de frustration avec la plus grande joie sadique, et cessa le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Nous devons y aller.

Elle reprit un peu contenance et souffla en retour :

-Oui.

Ils se détachèrent sans se regarder et Hermione suivit Drago hors de la pièce.

Ils s'envolèrent.

.

Pansy Parkinson, devenue Nott depuis son mariage, vivait dans un immense manoir dans la campagne anglaise. Lorsque les deux démons arrivèrent sur place, elle était tranquillement installée dans son boudoir, se faisant pomponner par un elfe de maison et déblatérant des paroles aussi stupides qu'elle.

-Plus vite, voyons, Youmy. Monsieur et Madame Zabini seront bientôt arrivés. Que j'ai hâte de montrer à cette sotte de Daphné ma nouvelle bague en émeraudes ! Et il y aura aussi leur sale gamine. Zut. Heureusement que Théodore ne m'engrosse pas, à moi : je n'ai pas trahi ces idiots de Mangemorts pour finir grosse ! Si Drago n'avait pas été abattu par cette Sang-de-Bourbe, je l'aurais sans doute épousé. Mais enfin ! Il est mort, qu'il y reste !

Hermione vit Drago pâlir de rage et posa une main apaisante sur son bras. Il la regarda et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle sentit aussitôt le désir envahir son corps et ne put résister. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Content de te voir tomber enfin sous mon charme légendaire, Granger, souffla-t-il.

-Prétentieux, va, répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coudes dans les côtes.

-Démone, rit-il. Mais toi et cette idiote m'avez donné une idée.

-Ah, et laquelle ?

Il se tourna vers elle et l'encercla de ses bras puissants avant de murmurer d'une voix qui la fit fondre,

-Jouis pour moi...Hermione.

Elle était brisée. Partagée entre l'envie de succomber à ses caresses, d'autant mieux depuis qu'il l'avait nommé Hermione, et l'hésitation devant sa demande pour le moins insolite.

-Jouis pour moi, répéta-t-il.

-Comment cela ?

-Tu as entendu comme moi. Les Zabini vont arriver. Quand ils seront là, nous _discuterons_ de sorte à ce que les humains nous entendent.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudain, et rougit aussitôt.

-Alors là, tu délires !

-Au contraire, je suis très sérieux, mon _cœur_. Mais rassure-toi : nous n'irons pas jusque là.

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter avec une moue diabolique :

-Nous attendrons d'être rentrés aux Enfers pour cela.

Elle n'ajouta rien, puisque Pansy venait de se lever, et accueillait déjà ses invités qui entraient dans le boudoir, accompagnés de son époux. Elle les fit asseoir, balança un doigt orné d'une bague sous le nez de son _amie_ et ordonna à l'elfe de leur servir à boire. Alors que les discussions politiques allaient bon train, Drago jeta un regard malicieux à Hermione qui sourit, narquoise. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras et l'embrassa, avant de s'exclamer :

-Oh, Malefoy !

-Granger, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Les quatre têtes pivotèrent vers eux et ils eurent du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

-Malefoy, fais-moi l'amour, continua-t-elle encore.

Ce dernier eut du mal à ne pas réaliser sa demande factice, et répondit :

-Tout de suite, _Hermione_...

-Oh oui, _Drago_...

Les quatre vivants étaient paniqués. Les deux femmes parurent sur le point de s'évanouir et Blaise Zabini, debout, apostrophait avec colère un Théodore Nott abasourdi, critiquant sa version de l'humour. Les embrouilles allaient bon train alors que les deux démons, à moitié pliés de rire, continuaient leur comédie, Drago ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser les hanches de Hermione qui gémissait de manière caractéristique dans son oreille.

Elle fit mine de jouir et il la suivit, mais il ne riait plus à présent : ses soupirs l'avaient rendu fou et le jeu n'en valait plus la chandelle. Si ils continuaient, il allait devoir la prendre là, de suite, par terre. Aussi s'en éloigna-t-elle brusquement et déploya ses ailes pour partir, laissant Hermione abasourdie dans le boudoir des Nott.

.

Lorsque Drago alla se coucher ce soir-là il n'avait pas ramené de fille pour le distraire. Fait assez rare pour être noté. Hermione n'avait raconté qu'à Rhiannon le déroulement de leur mission avortée, totalement déprimée du comportement de son Maître.

Drago se tourna et se retourna longuement sans trouver le sommeil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait Granger à ce point. Ce devait être parce qu'elle lui était inaccessible, la seule démone à lui opposer de la résistance de ce genre. Pourtant ce matin, elle avait été là, prête à se donner, avant de partir en mission...alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prise ?

D'ordinaire il ne se serait pas gêné il avait du mal en tout cas à chasser la petite voix fourbe dans sa tête qui lui indiquait que c'était parce qu'il la respectait. Il décida de mettre cette action sur le compte du fait qu'il voulait qu'elle se livre elle-même et non pas parce que lui l'avait embrassé d'abord, parce qu'il la voulait en parfaite soumission. Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Mais un démon accumule tous les maux, non, y compris le mensonge ? Tous les démons. Tous sauf _elle_. Ah, putain de cercle vicieux. Putain de Granger.

Soudain, il entendit les gardes devant la porte parler à quelqu'un et l'un d'eux frappa respectueusement avant d'entrer sur son signal.

-Maître, l'une des démones de votre suite privée demande à vous voir.

-Si c'est Vanina, qu'elle aille se faire foutre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-C'est Maîtresse Hermione, Maître.

Drago se figea. Que lui voulait-elle ?

-Qu'elle entre. Et que nous ne soyons pas dérangés, d'accord ?

-Parfaitement, Maître.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Pourquoi venait-elle ? Et pourquoi était-il si nerveux d'ailleurs ?

Hermione se glissa dans la caverne, face à lui, sans oser le regarder. Elle se statufia près de la sortie.

-Que veux-tu ?

Elle semblait tendue et se raidit. Ses yeux, affolés, parcouraient la pièce pour se poser partout sauf sur lui. Il était intrigué de son comportement, qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Assis dans le lit, nu, les couvertures jusqu'aux hanches, il réitéra.

-Que veux-tu, Granger ?

Pas plus de réponse. Agacé, Drago ordonna.

-Viens ici.

Comme une automate, elle traversa l'appartement pour venir se tenir en bas du lit, joues roses et sans le regarder. Drago s'irrita.

-Je répète une dernière fois, Granger. _Que. Veux. Tu._

Elle inspira et répliqua, baissant les yeux sur ses mains jointes devant elle.

-Je...je ne sais pas trop, en fait.

Le démon était incrédule.

-Tu ne sais pas, Granger ?

Il la détailla entièrement. Finalement il en eut marre et bondit de son lit, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, et la plaqua sous lui sur le matelas. La maintenant fermement allongée sous son poids, il la dévisagea intensément.

-Moi, je crois savoir ce que tu veux, Granger.

Elle croisa son regard.

Et tout bascula.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, embrassant, mordillant, léchant, passionné, le diable au corps. Elle gémit longuement et noua ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle et approfondir le baiser, se donnant entièrement à lui, pour la première fois sans scrupules ni questionnements. Il parcourut son corps fin de ses mains, n'en pouvant définitivement plus. Il tira brutalement sur le haut de sa tunique, libérant ses seins, et en prit un dans la bouche avec ardeur pour le mordre gentiment. En retour, elle se cambra, toute à lui.

Elle prit un des doigts de son amant dans sa propre bouche et entama de lents va-et-vient le long de l'objet pâle, mimant à merveille une caresse qu'elle n'avait jamais effectué. Il la regarda faire, fasciné. Elle était à la fois si innocente et si femme qu'il se sentit, pour la première fois de son existence, fondre. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres en un baiser enflammé.

Elle gémit et s'arqua sous lui, ses seins dévoilés se frottant contre le torse de Drago, ses mains griffant légèrement le dos auquel elle s'accrochait, perdue et pleinement présente à la fois. Il émit un grognement approbateur et s'écarta un peu, ignorant ses soupirs, pour déchirer sa tunique noire. Il délivra ainsi son corps, l'exposant à son regard enchanté, conquis. Il la détailla longuement, se repaissant de la vue. Il l'avait déjà vu nue, mais pas échevelée, le corps embrasé et désireux de lui, le regard à la fois rempli de peur et d'envie.

Il grava le souvenir de chaque parcelle de sa peau dans son esprit, avant de s'allonger de nouveau sur elle, son érection douloureuse se frottant sur une cuisse de son amante, pour faire vibrer son corps de caresses et satisfaire sa gorge de baisers. Il frotta sa joue contre la sienne en grognant de plaisir et elle tendit une main timide et tremblante vers son intimité.

Il retint son souffle, la détaillant à travers ses yeux mi-clos, alors qu'elle referma son poignet autour de l'objet de ses rêves et d'entamer un mouvement régulier. Drago se sentait partir. Il avait tellement envie d'elle, de s'enfoncer dans sa chair tendre et humide. Se sentant venir plus rapidement que prévu, il embrassa son visage fin et descendit sur le matelas, interrompant la caresse divine qu'elle lui infligeait.

Il posa des baisers sur sa peau moite tout en descendant, et lorsqu'il laissa traîner ses lèvres sur son intimité, elle cria en se cambrant. Il posa une main sous ses fesses et l'autre sur son ventre, et entreprit d'exciter le petit bouton de chair de la pointe de la langue, terriblement excité lui-même de ses frissons de plaisir et de ses gémissements de plus en plus forts.

Réprimant un sourire de satisfaction, il fit glisser ses doigts sur l'intimité de la démone avec tant de douceur qu'elle sentit à peine la caresse, mais s'arc-bouta contre lui pour en réclamer davantage qu'il s'empressa de lui donner en accompagnant ses doigts de sa langue puis en inversant, pinçant la bille de nerfs entre son index et son pouce, alors que sa langue s'introduisait furtivement en elle. Alors, elle lâcha en un gémissement :

-Drago !

Jamais il n'avait tant apprécié d'entendre une femme crier son nom. Il gémit à son tour et réitéra le geste, lui arrachant un soupir. Il se redressa et la vit comme il avait tant rêvé de la voir : le bassin arqué vers lui, la tête tournée de côté, yeux fermés de délice, ses bras de part et d'autre de son visage et les poings paresseusement serrés. Il marqua son approbation en introduisant un doigt en elle, tout en remontant.

Elle lâcha un cri de plaisir et entrouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Ils étaient obscurcis par le désir, toute appréhension envolée. Il embrassa sa peau, la survolant presque de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et commença à mouvoir son doigt en elle. À son tour, sans le quitter du regard, elle se mit à bouger doucement ses hanches, cognant contre sa main, en voulant plus.

À la fois enfantine dans son inexpérience et chaude comme la braise. _Délicieuse_. Soudain, elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'abaissa vers elle, leurs bouches se rencontrant avec ferveur. Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier et elle approfondit le contact de leurs langues. Elle dirigeait le baiser passionné, mais s'en remettait totalement à lui pour tout le reste.

N'en pouvant plus, il se déroba et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, laissant son érection venir frotter son intimité féminine entre ses cuisses écartées. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux en grand et il embrassa chaque parcelle de son visage.

-Tu es vierge, souffla-t-il comme une évidence.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas inonder son ventre de suite de sa semence.

-Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle se redressa légèrement et l'attira à elle.

-Fais-moi tienne, Drago, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque de désir.

Il entra brutalement dans son intimité humide et elle cria sous le coup de la douleur, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il se retira et posa son front contre le sien. Il vit une larme se perdre dans les cheveux bruns de son amante et murmura pour la rassurer.

-Chut...c'est normal. C'est normal...ça va passer.

Elle se reprit, hocha la tête en serrant les dents et détourna le regard.

-Regarde-moi, mon cœur...

Elle obéit et sans la quitter des yeux, il entra de nouveau en elle, y restant plus longtemps cette fois. Elle plissa les yeux et remua un peu, toujours endolorie et inconfortable.

-Putain, Hermione...

Elle ronronna de plaisir sous l'appellation et il entra de nouveau, pour entamer de lents va-et-vient. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard, fascinée, faisant abstraction de la douleur, d'autant plus qu'un autre sentiment montait en elle. Le plaisir inonda ses veines, l'emplissant d'une douce chaleur. Il semblait vraiment épris et pour augmenter la sensation qui la rendait folle de plaisir, se mit à onduler doucement sous lui, un peu indécise. Quand elle vit qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage empreint de béatitude, elle s'enhardit et ondula de mieux.

Jamais une femme, vivante ou non, ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir.

Jamais.

Jamais.

Hermione était...elle était...indescriptible, tout simplement. Et alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour avec passion et tendresse, sagement, sans la brusquer, il lui semblait que toutes les parties de baise violentes et osées qu'il avait connues jusqu'alors n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de la femme qui se mouvait sous lui.

_Fantasmagorique_.

Il l'embrassa, et elle répondit, frôlant son torse de ses mains. La sentant de plus en plus impliquée dans le jeu, il accéléra, et les gémissements désordonnés de la jeune femme lui prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas loin de la délivrance. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait refermés un instant plus tôt, et il vit un éclair passer dans le brun de son regard alors que son visage se crispait violemment, en même temps que les parois de son intimité d'une étroitesse déjà stupéfiante. La pression poussa Drago à jouir à son tour, en un dernier et puissant coup de reins, et il s'effondra sur elle, tremblant.

.

Un moment, ou une éternité après, il se laissa glisser sur le matelas sans lâcher sa maîtresse qui se retrouvait ainsi sur lui, serrée entre ses bras, leurs cœurs se calmant enfin.

-Hermione, dit-il doucement.

Elle leva un regard alangui sur lui et lui sourit. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu vas bien ?

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête et se laissa de nouveau aller contre son torse, légère comme une plume. Il lui caressa les cheveux, pensif quand à son propre comportement. Il n'en tirait qu'une conclusion. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie dans son étreinte, il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, la prit dans ses bras et la coucha sous les couvertures à son côté. Il s'endormit tranquillement, bercé par le souffle régulier de la jeune démone.

.

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain et se redressa, elle se rendit compte de deux choses.

Premièrement, elle avait des courbatures affreuses.

Deuxièmement, elle n'était pas dans ses appartements.

Alors que la soirée de la veille lui revenait brusquement en mémoire, l'emplissant à la fois de crainte et d'une douce félicité, elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle sentit le matelas à ses côtés s'affaisser, et une main impudique se balader dans son dos et le creux de ses reins, la faisant frissonner, elle consentit à se tourner vers Drago.

-Bonjour, ma démone, souffla-t-il.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en rosissant.

Il ricana et la ramena contre lui pour l'embrasser.

-N'aie pas peur, dit-il. J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de mon existence. Merci.

-Mh. Ta favorite ne va pas être contente.

Son visage se durcit et il rétorqua.

-Je m'en fous royalement, des petits états d'âmes de Vanina.

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva.

-Où vas-tu, mon cœur ?

-Chez moi. Je suppose que Rhiannon voudra me faire partir en mission.

-Tu ne feras plus équipe avec Rhiannon.

Occupée à chercher sa tunique, elle pivota vers lui étonnée :

-Pardon ?

-Oui, tu as compris. Tu ne feras plus équipe avec Rhiannon. Désormais, ton partenaire de mission, ce sera moi. Il y a longtemps que je cherchais quelqu'un digne de faire équipe avec moi, donc ce sera toi.

En réalité, Drago n'avait jamais cherché à faire équipe avec quiconque. Mais après cette nuit et la conclusion qu'il en avait tirée, il la voulait près de lui, le maximum possible. Par ailleurs, il comptait bien en faire sa favorite, voire plus, mais il voulait donner à cette décision une occasion de taille.

-Tu restes près de moi aujourd'hui, mon cœur, souffla-t-il doucement.

-Mais...

Elle fronça les sourcils, indécise. Il tapota le lit pour qu'elle l'y rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit, et elle dit :

-Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas ta manière d'agir. Tes maîtresses, tu les prends et tu les renvoies le lendemain. Même Vanina ne...

-Tu n'es ni Vanina, ni aucune autre de mes maîtresses, Hermione. Tu es spéciale, d'accord, et de toutes manières je ne vais pas détailler le pourquoi du comment, c'est ainsi, tu restes désormais à mes côtés. Appelle si tu veux Rhiannon, ou Hidéon, ou Asphadèle pour te tenir compagnie mais tu ne sors de ces appartements sans ma permission. Vu ?

Soufflée par sa virulence, elle acquiesça. Drago l'entraîna dans le bain de lave au centre de la pièce, lave qu'elle ne craignait plus depuis son initiation. Ils se lavèrent ensemble en jouant, s'embrassant, riant. Puis ils se vêtirent et Drago alla s'installer derrière son majestueux bureau alors que Hermione envoyait un esclave chercher Rhiannon.

Rhiannon n'était même pas encore arrivée que Drago commençait sa journée par le défilé de démons divers et variés qui venaient lui exposer un problème, parler organisation, inviter le blond, lui proposer des marchandises...Hermione, fascinée, le regardait faire. Soudain, il vit qu'elle semblait intéressée, et l'appela. Il l'installa sur ses genoux et reprit son audience avec une vieille démone apparemment ébahie et pour cause : Drago n'aimait pas avoir sa suite privée autour de lui quand il travaillait ainsi, alors prendre son amante sur les genoux durant ce même travail était à ses yeux étonnant. Et il en fut de même pour les autres démons.

Finalement, Rhiannon entra sans se faire annoncer : elle était assez amie avec son Maître pour prendre quelques libertés si enviées par les autres. Elle marqua un arrêt devant le spectacle, stupéfaite, puis se reprit et vint les saluer. Hermione déclara à son amant qu'elle allait discuter avec son amie, qui l'entraîna sur le lit du Maître pour exiger un compte-rendu détaillé de sa nuit. Hermione songea, avec une note de mélancolie, que Rhiannon ressemblait en bien des points à Ginny Weasley. Elle lui raconta tout et nota à la fin que Rhiannon semblait sur le point de faire une attaque.

-Attends, il t'a appelée _mon cœur_ ?

-Oui, mais...

-Et il t'a fait l'amour en missionnaire et en se souciant de ta virginité ?

-Oui, mais...

-Et il t'a gardée près de lui durant la nuit ?

-Oui, mais...

-Pas de mais, coupa Rhiannon, catégorique. Écoute, ma belle...Drago est fou amoureux de toi.

Hermione la regarda...et éclata de rire. Vexée, l'autre démone croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la foudroya du regard. Hermione mit un moment à se calmer, puis déclara :

-Je t'ai racontée ma vie, Rhiannon. De notre vivant, on se haïssait déjà. Il a tenté de me tuer à deux reprises, et à la seconde, il a réussi. Il m'a forcée à devenir une démone. Et tu me parles d'amour ? C'est trop fort.

-Non, Hermione, lança l'autre d'un ton théâtral. Réfléchis, bon sang !

Elle se leva et entreprit de marcher devant son amie en gesticulant passionnément.

-Entre la haine et l'amour il y a la plus faible des barrières ! S'il a tenté de te tuer à Poudlard, c'était sans doute pour t'ôter de son esprit, car il t'aimait ! Se débarrasser de toi lui permettait de passer à autre chose ! Sauf que c'est toi qui l'as eu...en arrivant ici il a été ravi de voir la légende comme quoi les Malefoy descendaient de Lucifer. Il avait ainsi le droit de demander la permission au Grand Maître de venir te tuer, ce qu'il a fait ! Pour enlever ton âme dans l'Entre-Deux, pas de problème, les démons font cela souvent pour se réapprovisionner en esclaves...mais toi, il t'a initiée ! Il t'a fait démone ! Il t'a conféré des pouvoirs ! Comme une égale, bon sang ! Si vraiment il avait voulu te rabaisser, il aurait fait de toi une esclave, ou une prostituée, ou il t'aurait livrée au Gardien ! Mais non ! En outre, il s'est débrouillé pour te faire remarquer par toute la population des Enfers comme sa protégée ! Il t'a présentée en personne à Lucifer, ce que nul démon de sa suite privée n'avait eu l'honneur de faire, même Vanina n'a pas été présentée au Grand Maître ! D'ailleurs, Vanina, la première, a senti le danger que tu représentais, c'est pourquoi elle te jalouse, toi, et pas les autres maîtresses de notre Maître Drago...il t'a menée avec lui en mission, il t'a fait éduquer par Asphadèle, son éducatrice personnelle, alors que nous autres, _Vanina compris_, avons été éduqués par un démon de moindre rang ! Cette nuit il a montré des attentions dont je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable ! Et en plus, il te garde comme coéquipière, te conférant un rang jusqu'alors jamais atteint par les démons dont il est le Maître ! Merde, Hermione, ouvre les yeux ! Si _ça_ n'est pas de l'amour je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut !

-Il a une favorite, remarqua platement Hermione.

Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais cette réflexion lui brisait le cœur, autant que le monologue de Rhiannon l'avait réchauffé.

-Vanina ne restera pas en place, remarqua Rhiannon avec morgue. Pas depuis que tu es entrée dans le lit du Maître. Elle ne peut lutter contre toi, elle n'est pas de taille. D'ailleurs j'en suis fort aise. Et je pense que si Drago a ordonné que tu restes en quasi-permanence près de lui ce n'est pas seulement pour afficher une conquête juteuse aux yeux du monde. C'est aussi pour te protéger d'elle.

Hermione secoua la tête et se leva.

-Tu es gentille de me rassurer, ma chère, mais je te dis que je ne fais pas le poids face à elle.

-Nous verrons bien, se buta Rhiannon. Si tu n'es pas la prochaine favorite, je veux bien me livrer au Gardien.

-Pfff.

Hermione raccompagna son amie dehors puis rentra dans les appartements de son amant. Celui-ci avait fini les audiences et lisait un tas de parchemins. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et l'embrassa dans le cou, faisant glisser ses mains sous sa tunique pour les poser sur son torse. Il émit un grognement sourd et se retourna brusquement pour l'embrasser, l'attirant sur ses genoux.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, mon cœur ?

-Si, un peu, avoua-t-elle.

-Alors, tu vas m'aider.

Il avança un siège à ses côtés et elle s'installa, étonnée qu'il la fasse entrer dans l'organisation du royaume. Il lui montra des requêtes, les commentant, et elle lui donnait son avis, de plus en plus passionnée. De temps à autre, une main se promenait sur la cuisse de l'autre, un baiser était échangé, une caresse faite. Le temps passa vite.

Jusqu'à ce que _l'autre_ débarque.

.

Vanina était mécontente. Elle n'avait pas vu son amant de la journée, et suffoquait de le savoir en mission avec la petite _garce_, honneur qui ne lui avait jamais été accordé, à elle. Elle comptait bien se rattraper le soir. D'après les rumeurs Drago avait été se coucher seul : elle en fut fort aise. Néanmoins, quand elle arriva devant les gardes des appartements de son amant, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir deux fourches lui barrer le passage. Elle haussa un sourcil et foudroya les deux hommes du regard.

-Savez-vous qui je suis ? Je suis la favorite de votre Maître, imbéciles, siffla-t-elle hautaine.

-Nous le savons, Maîtresse Vanina, rétorqua l'un des hommes avec un regard étrangement condescendant.

Vanina était étonnée : d'ordinaire, tous, gardes ou non, se courbaient devant elle, les yeux emplis de crainte. Le fait que ces bouffons la prennent de haut était étrange. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas à cet instant précis était que sa déchéance était en marche, et que les gardes, en laissant rentrer Hermione cinq minutes plus tôt, l'avaient bien compris.

-Alors laissez-moi passer, s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

-Non, répliqua fermement le garde. Maître Drago nous a ordonné de ne pas _les_ déranger.

-Menteur, vociféra la blonde. Drago est seul, je le sais !

_-Était_ seul, corrigea-t-il avec une mine sournoise.

-Qui est la petite putain qui...

-Secret professionnel, s'esclaffa l'autre garde. Repartez maintenant.

Vanina blêmit soudain.

-C'est _elle_, siffla-t-elle.

-Notre Maître n'étant pas homosexuel, je dirais que oui, se moqua l'un d'eux.

-C'est cette salope de Hermione !

La moue contente des deux hommes lui confirma ses craintes. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

-Laissez-moi passer ! Je dois empêcher cette folie !

-Non, rétorqua le garde. Qu'a dit le Maître, déjà ?

-«_ Si c'est Vanina, qu'elle aille se faire foutre _», imita l'autre.

-Je me vengerai, cracha-t-elle en repartant.

Le lendemain, quand les audiences de son amant, auxquelles elle n'avait pas droit d'assister, furent terminées, elle se rua dans les appartements du Maître.

Pour y trouver Drago, Hermione juchée sur ses genoux derrière le bureau, l'embrassant passionnément. Ils levèrent la tête. Drago quitta son allure torturée par le désir en la voyant et reprit un visage impassible les yeux de Hermione luisaient de satisfaction.

-Que fait-elle ici ?

Vanina avait hurlé en montrant sa rivale d'un doigt tremblant. Drago ricana et regarda la position de Hermione et la sienne, avant de répliquer :

-Cela me paraît évident.

-Elle a assisté aux audiences !

-En toute vraisemblance.

-Quoi !

La démone paraissait proche de l'implosion.

-Je suis ta favorite ! Comment oses-tu...cette pétasse t'a ensorcelé !

-Oh que non, murmura-t-il en serrant fortement Hermione contre sa poitrine. Sors, Vanina. Hermione est pudique et nous ne ferons donc rien devant toi.

Vanina le fixa avec haine et tourna brutalement les talons. Il était temps de passer à l'acte.

.

Hermione regarda sa rivale s'éloigner pensivement. Drago lui tira gentiment les cheveux, dans le but de ramener son attention sur lui.

-Méfie-toi d'elle, conseilla-t-il.

-M'en doutais un peu, dit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Il la regarda avec curiosité.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'ai, toi.

Profondément bouleversé par ses paroles, il la serra contre lui, tout en balayant le bureau d'un revers de bras, et déposa son amante dessus. Elle rit doucement alors qu'il lui retroussait la tunique avec un regard entendu. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin pour l'attirer à elle. Ils gémirent de concert. Elle tira sur sa propre tunique, la remontant sur son ventre, et il fit passer la paume de sa main sur ses cuisses, enchanté.

Il les écarta avec tendresse, baisant ses genoux, et s'immisça entre. Quand il entra en elle d'un coup de rein presque timide, elle cria son nom suivi d'un aveu bouleversant qui les embrasa tous deux. Il se déversa en elle peu après et resta dans sa féminité, posant des mains moites de part et d'autre du visage de son amante. Il n'y avait plus à attendre. Il ferait les choses dès le lendemain. Pour le moment, il avait des projets pour l'après-midi et la soirée...et Hermione en était le centre.

.

_Hermione,_

_J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur toi et le Maître...si elles s'avèrent exactes, tu m'en vois ravi. Tu n'as qu'à venir ce soir dans la salle d'entraînement : mes appartements sont en travaux. À tout à l'heure, _

_Ton ami,_

_Hidéon._

.

Lorsque Hermione reçut ce message, Drago était en pleine discussion avec un couple de démons venus lui proposer on-ne-sait-quelle-marchandise. Le soir étant déjà là, elle décida de s'absenter. Elle ne ferait qu'un aller-retour. Puis, elle était restée enfermée toute la journée à aider Drago et à faire l'amour. Cela lui ferait du bien. Et si elle était avec Hidéon, malgré que la salle d'entraînement se trouve à l'écart des appartements de la suite privée de son amant, elle ne risquait pas d'attaques de Vanina ou qui que ce soit. Elle s'aventura auprès de Drago qui lui sourit et la saisit par la hanche, possessif, pour l'embrasser avec passion sous le regard étonné des deux démons.

-Je sors, dit-elle. Je vais voir Hidéon.

-Ah, oui, dit Drago. Il est juste en face, chez Asphadèle.

-Ah bon ? Tant mieux, alors.

Hermione traversa chez son amie et y découvrit la rousse et le noir en pleine discussion.

-Hidéon, tu es là ! Bonjour, Asphadèle. J'allais justement venir te voir à la salle d'entraînement, Hidéon...

Le Chef esclave ne releva pas.

-Alors, c'est vrai, ma mignonne ?

-Quoi donc, Asphadèle ?

-Ce qu'on raconte...toi et le Maître.

Elle rougit.

-Je suis contente pour toi, s'exclama la rousse.

-Oui, vous allez bien ensemble, nota Hidéon tout sourire.

-Bien, je vais y retourner, Drago ne veut pas que je m'absente. Paraît que Vanina veut ma peau, rit Hermione. À demain, sans doute ?

Elle partit laissant ses deux amis perplexes. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Salle d'entraînement, hein, nota soudain Hidéon.

-Il va falloir tenir cette fichue blonde à l'œil, confirma Asphadèle.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, quatre démons missionnés par la favorite officielle rongeaient leur frein en attendant une démone qui ne viendrait pas.

.

Le lendemain était jour de fête aux Enfers. Lucifer fêtait son million. L'alcool et la bonne chère pour tous et la luxure...ah, la luxure. Tous les grands dignitaires devaient se présenter devant le Grand Maître et la foule afin de présenter leurs respects au chef du royaume maudit. La plupart traînaient un favori ou une favorite, un époux ou une épouse à leur bras. La cérémonie terminait avec les membres de la famille régnante et c'est avec une Vanina triomphante au bras que Drago s'avança vers son blond ancêtre.

-Ma favorite et moi-même présentons nos meilleurs respects et sentiments à notre Grand Maître Lucifer.

-Merci, mon fils, répliqua Lucifer.

Il se leva soudain en écartant les bras, laissant aussitôt le silence s'improviser maître.

-Je remercie mon fils Drago. Avant cette cérémonie il m'a soumis une requête particulière à laquelle j'ai le grand plaisir d'accéder par l'amour familial et filial qui nous lie. Drago... ?

Drago remercia Lucifer du chef et se tourna vers la foule attentive.

-Devant témoins, je démets ma favorite Vanina de ses fonctions et privilèges de favorite. Elle ne sera désormais plus qu'une démone parmi d'autres.

Il continua sous la mine horrifiée de la blonde et les figures enjouées de sa suite privée qui allaient enfin pouvoir faire payer à l'ex-favorite sa condescendance et sa méchanceté :

-Hermione, viens ici.

Une petite silhouette au premier rang monta sur la scène et Drago la prit par la main pour la mener devant un Lucifer fort intéressé.

-Devant témoins, je remets à la démone Hermione tous les fonctions et privilèges de favorite. Elle sera désormais à mes côtés en tant que telle.

.

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Hermione, qui slalomait dans la foule joyeuse pour sortir retrouver ses appartements au calme, se sentit tirer par les cheveux. Elle fit volte-face pour découvrir la mine congestionnée de Vanina.

-Ordure !

La blonde la gifla et Hermione tomba. Mais la favorite déchue ne s'arrêta pas là elle l'entraîna à l'écart, dans un couloir, et brandit aussitôt une fourche enflammée en jurant qu'elle allait la détruire. Sans se démonter, Hermione en fit autant et les deux armes se rencontrèrent avec un bruit crépitant. Elles se tournèrent autour, se jaugeant, se jugeant, se lançant des insultes, ailes déployées, fourche prête, et se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre en une danse dangereuse et destructrice.

.

-Rhiannon ! Où est Hermione ?

L'interpellée se tourna vers un Hidéon visiblement inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas ?

-Merde !

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Drago ne la trouve pas. Il la cherche avec Asphadèle. Eux parcourent les couloirs sud et est, faisons-en autant des couloirs nord et ouest : il se peut que Vanina veuille se venger.

.

Hermione se trouva vite en position de dominance. Elle avait acculé son adversaire contre une porte en pierre, et leurs armes tournoyaient désormais à une vitesse folle, libérant de longues flammes qu'elles s'empressaient d'éviter. Soudain, Vanina agrippa son ennemie par un bras, la plaqua contre la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur avant de lancer d'une voix soudain très satisfaite :

-A jamais, ma belle ! Je vais récupérer mon amoureux !

Et elle scella l'entrée et sortie. Hermione, perplexe, se tourna vers la pièce. Elle reconnut une arène, apparemment vide. Et alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le centre de la pièce et qu'un râle des plus sinistres s'élevait, elle eut un frisson en comprenant où elle se trouvait désormais.

.

-Regarde ! C'est Vanina !

Hidéon regarda la direction indiquée par sa jeune amie et frissonna. Le visage de la démone blonde ne détrompait rien. Une exaltation sauvage dominait ses traits, une joie folle et vengeresse. Au milieu de la foule ivre, tournoyant sur elle-même, riant aux éclats dans un élan morbide, elle semblait avoir commis l'irréparable.

Hidéon et Rhiannon se jetèrent sur elle et l'entraînèrent hors de l'immense caverne dans un couloir adjacent.

-Tiens ! Mais c'est cet abruti de Chef esclave lèche-bottes de voleuse d'amants et la petite peste amie-amie avec ladite voleuse d'amants ! Ooooh, j'ai peur ! Au secours !

-Ferme ta grande bouche, siffla Rhiannon en la giflant violemment. Où est Hermione et qu'as-tu fait d'elle, immonde charogne ?

_-Où est Hermione et qu'as-tu fait d'elle_ ? se moqua de nouveau la démone.

-Réponds, chienne !

-J'ai rien fait moi, c'est pas moi, lança dédaigneusement la belle blonde en affichant un sourire machiavélique qui démentait totalement ses propos.

-Parfait ! Nous allons te mener à Maître Drago, voir ce qu'il en pense, lui.

-Drago ne me fera pas parler, je le ferai taire d'un baiseeeer !

-Cesse te chanter, la folle, coupa Rhiannon en l'entraînant à sa suite. Tu es ivre.

-Ivre de joie d'être vengéeeee !

.

Hermione tenta encore une fois de déployer ses ailes, d'ouvrir la porte, de transplaner, rien n'y faisait. La pièce était faite de manière à ce que le Gardien n'en échappe pas, emprisonnant ses victimes du même coup. Elle désespérait. Les autres mettraient certainement un moment à s'apercevoir de sa disparition et le temps qu'ils la trouvent et viennent la secourir, elle ne serait plus qu'une particule...elle était seule, seule avec le Gardien de l'autre côté de la salle, qui s'avançait doucement, certain qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas. La situation était inextricable. Inexorable.

Elle décida de mettre ses derniers instants d'existence au profit du souvenir, alors que le Gardien avançait toujours. Se souvenir avant que tout ne soit que douleur...

Elle se souvint de son père la faisant sauter sur ses genoux en chantant et de sa mère lui cuisinant des gâteaux. Elle se souvint d'Albus Dumbledore dans son salon, déclarant qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle allait intégrer Poudlard. Elle se souvint de Neville perdant Trévor dans le Poudlard Express, et de Ron moquant ses cheveux et de Drago moquant ses dents. Elle se souvint de Harry la sauvant du troll avec son ami roux, et elle se souvint du Basilic. Elle se souvint de la trahison de Pettigrow et du sauvetage de Sirius. Elle se souvint du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, de Viktor à son bras, de Ron rouge de jalousie et de Drago la dévorant des yeux.

Elle se souvint du retour de Voldemort et de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle se souvint de la bataille du Ministère et de la mort de Sirius. Elle se souvint de Harry, cicatrice endolorie, lui relatant ses séances avec Dumbledore, et des Horcruxes, et de Drago faisant entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école. Elle se souvint de la mort du directeur, du sortilège soumis à ses parents, de la chasse aux Horcruxes, du retour à Poudlard pour la bataille finale.

Elle se souvint de la douleur, de la peine, des corps qui tombaient, de Drago qu'elle venait de tuer. Elle se souvint de la douleur des Malefoy, de la joie mêlée à la culpabilité, de son long séjour au Terrier, repoussant un Ron amoureux, soutenant un Harry épuisé et consolant une Ginny ravie.

Elle se souvint de l'entité maléfique chez ses parents, de Drago la tuant, de Drago faisant d'elle une démone, de Drago la faisant sienne, de la bouche de Drago, des mains de Drago, des mots de Drago...et des paroles qu'elle-même avait laissé échapper ce matin-là, dans un cri du cœur :

_-Oh, Drago...je t'aime_ !

Elle se souvint de l'étincelle qui avait illuminé le regard de son amant, de la cérémonie, de son élévation. De Vanina, brisant l'espoir d'avenir près de celui qu'elle aimait en l'enfermant ici avec le Gardien.

Le Gardien s'approcha enfin, posa une main décharnée et fantomatique sur son épaule et tout, alors, ne fut que douleur.

.

Drago vit Rhiannon et Hidéon s'approcher en courant, et eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant avec Vanina.

-On ne sait pas où elle est, haleta Rhiannon, mais c'est _elle_.

Drago gifla si fortement Vanina qu'elle s'écroula en le regardant d'un air stupide.

-Où est-elle, foutue garce, hurla-t-il. Où est Hermione ?

Le visage de la démone se renfrogna en une moue dégoûtée.

-Si moi je ne t'ai pas, elle ne t'aura jamais non plus, siffla-t-elle.

-Espèce de...

Drago brandit sa fourche et la planta dans la joue de la blonde qui gémit de douleur.

-Réponds, sinon même le Gardien te paraîtra un doux traitement à côté de ce que je te ferai subir.

-Non, cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Elle a ce qu'elle mérite ! Elle ne devrait même pas exister ! Je l'ai _détruite _!

-Que racontes-tu, _idiote _? Un démon ne peut détruire un démon à puissance égale et...

Il s'arrêta en voyant la mine blême de Hidéon.

-Le Gardien, dit-il à voix basse. Elle l'a jetée au Gardien.

Un coup d'œil sur la face avide de la blonde confirma leurs doutes.

-C'est trop tard, ricana-t-elle. Trop tard...

Drago partait déjà à tire-d'ailes, Rhiannon et Hidéon à sa suite, et Asphadèle saisissait Vanina en lui jetant un regard prometteur. La blonde déglutit.

.

Alors, c'était cela, la _destruction_. C'était cela, que de perdre son âme. Elle avait cru que la mort lui avait été la plus douloureuse des peines mais évidemment, celle-ci était plus longue encore et bien plus douloureuse que n'importe quel décès : c'était l'anéantissement de son essence même. Et de ce qu'elle constatait, dans la mesure où elle aurait encore été capable de penser quoi que ce soit, perdue dans les méandres de la souffrance suprême, le Gardien aimait jouer avec la nourriture avant de la manger.

Aveuglée par ce qui l'envahissait, elle ne pouvait que crier. Le hurlement continu qui sortait des tréfonds de son être, suintant par chaque pore, la rendait sourde, aussi. Elle se sentait vaguement être disloquée et elle ferma définitivement les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir, et consentit, enfin, à se laisser partir. Il lui sembla vaguement entendre une voix lui étant chère avant de disparaître, mais cela ne devait être que les réminiscences de son vécu qui mourraient avec elle, pour de bon.

Et elle fut détruite.

.

Elle se réveilla dans un lit, le corps brisé par la douleur et l'esprit embrumé. Et elle se souvint brutalement.

Oh, wow, wow. Stop. Arrêt sur images.

Elle était détruite.

Elle ne pouvait pas être dans un lit, les yeux papillonnant devant une vive lumière.

Ou peut-être que si ?

La première personne qu'elle vit en ouvrant un œil inquiet fut Hidéon, à son chevet. Il semblait abattu. Quand il la fit réveillé, toutefois, il hurla de joie, lui brisant les tympans, et sauta sur ses pieds pour l'enlacer vivement.

-Elle est réveillée, s'époumona-t-il. Elle est réveillée !

Aussitôt, tel un troupeau d'éléphants en pleine crise, ce fut la foule autour d'elle. Des esclaves s'assurant de son état, Rhiannon, le visage baigné de larmes, Asphadèle qui étreignait Hidéon de joie, et Drago, lumineux comme un ange (étrange), qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Hermione se fit la réflexion étrange que si les démons existaient pour faire le mal, finalement, ils n'étaient pas si différents des vivants dans le sens où ils pouvaient s'attacher vivement les uns aux autres.

-Elle se porte à merveille, Maître, bien qu'il lui faille du repos, annonça un esclave.

-Bien. Retirez-vous, tous.

Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt et Hermione goûta le calme ambiant alors que Drago lui prenait la main en la couvant d'un regard amoureux.

-Mon cœur, souffla-t-il. J'ai eu si peur.

-Cela a un coût, d'éloigner les groupies de mon homme, marmonna-t-elle.

Ils rirent.

-Vanina ?

-Gardien.

-Parfait. Mais c'est douloureux, tu sais.

-Non, je ne sais pas. Tu es la première personne à réchapper au Gardien.

-Heureusement qu'il est fin gourmet.

Il la regarda sans comprendre et elle lui expliqua son impression qu'il jouait avec la nourriture avant de la manger. Il ricana.

-Je déteins sur toi, Granger. Être capable de faire du sarcasme dans un moment pareil, il n'y a que les Malefoy pour ce faire.

Il se gratta la gorge et ajouta :

-Ce qui me conforte dans mon idée première : tu devrais être une Malefoy.

-Je suis contente de ne pas l'être, rétorqua Hermione, sinon je serais ta sœur, et vu nos relations...

Ils rirent encore.

-Ma sœur, jamais, dit-il. Mais ma femme...

Elle retint son souffle, refusant de comprendre.

-Épouse-moi, Hermione.

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle le tira à elle pour l'embrasser.

-Je veux un époux fidèle, tu sais.

-Je n'ai plus touché de femmes depuis que je suis avec toi. Ce ne me sera pas trop difficile.

-Et je veux des sentiments, aussi.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou en grognant.

-Granger, j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi bien avant que tu meures.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait démone ! Hah ! Je le savais. Enfin non, mais Rhiannon en était persuadée.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Elle joignit leurs deux mains et souffla doucement,

-Alors j'accepte...je deviendrai tienne pour l'éternité.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Pour l'éternité, répéta-t-il doucement.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, une lueur significative dans le regard, et qu'elle l'étreignit tout contre elle, Hermione et Drago ne purent qu'échanger un sourire plein de promesses.

Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas l'éternité devant eux ?


End file.
